La realidad y el amor
by CiscoWriter
Summary: Tu propia felicidad depende de tus acciones, cuando la realidad misma te consuma, tu cordura abandone tu vida, cuando las leyes te opriman y finalmente la soledad te derrumbe. En ese momento, un cine y un chico castaño sea tu única escapatoria del abismo, pero…¿Qué mejor amor que uno prohibido?
1. Ensoñaciones

"Tu propia felicidad depende de tus acciones, cuando la realidad misma te consuma, las leyes te opriman y finalmente la soledad te derrumbe. En ese momento, el amor sera todo lo que te quede, tu única escapatoria y tu principal salvación del abismo, pero… ¿Qué mejor amor que uno prohibido?"

Issei Hyoudou x Serafall Sitri

* * *

 **High School DxD no es mio y hago esto solo por hobby.**

 _ **N / A: ¡Esto es un avance muy futuro de lo que es la historia, los próximos capítulos son lo que es el enamoramiento y los sucesos que aquí dicen! Esto ya abarca el segundo arco de la historia, el primero empezara en el próximo.**_

 _ **Disfruten y apoye.**_

* * *

 **La realidad y el amor.**

 _Ensoñaciones_

* * *

Papeles y folios se juntaban, bolígrafos y plumas adornaban el escritorio. Una blanca mano firmaba sin cesar papeles con una velocidad asombrosa.

Suspirando pesadamente, ahí estaba Serafall Sitri o como se le conoce mundialmente; Serafall Leviathan, su hermana mayor y un Maou del inframundo.

El porqué de estar aquí era simple, necesitaba su permiso.

Necesitaba la firma de su hermana, una firma que ayudaría a cierta persona que ella admiraba.

– Onee-sama, necesito una ayuda de ti – llamando la atención de su hermana, la cual subió un poco la vista para mirarla.

– Oh Sona-chan, estoy un tanto ocupada ahora mismo, pero con gusto te escuchare, eres mi preciada hermanita después de todo…– viendo a su hermana mayor mover su rostro con una sonrisa que claramente era falsa, pero conservaba su temple animado, alzando una ceja por no agregar el "tan" con su nombre, era extraño.

– Necesito tu permiso para poder traer a una persona a trabajar en tu departamento de lingüística – algo que tomo con la guardia baja a su hermana.

– ¿Quién es? – con genuino interés, un rostro cauteloso apareció en ella.

– Velo por ti misma…- un sonido hueco se escuchó, era el bolígrafo que aterrizo de golpe en la madera del escritorio extendiendo su mano ahora por algo que Sona le daba.

– Veamos. – murmuro Serafall, recibiendo una carpeta roja que contenía varias hojas en su interior y una foto.

Su mirada era interés total, pero al abrir la carpeta, ese interés pasaba a una mirada seria, tan seria que pocas veces la veía asi, no paso por alto esa mirada despectiva y de desagrado que sobresalía sobre su seriedad mientras pasaba hoja tras hoja.

Cerrando la carpeta sin aun mirar a Sona, suspiro pesadamente, frotante sus sienes con las yemas de sus dedos.

– ¿Qué aportaría en mi departamento? – el tono seco utilizado en sus palabras golpeó en el psique de Sona, pero rápidamente volvió a la normalidad.

– Es una persona que maneja perfectamente varios idiomas y desea trabajar como lingüista auxiliar en tu departamento de asuntos exteriores. – Serafall aún no sacaba la mirada que tenía en ese momento, pensando que con eso Sona convencería a su hermana mayor, la cual estaba equivocada.

Pasándole la carpeta a Sona con un rostro cansado, la misma la tomo con una mirada sorprendida, rompiendo su póker face unos segundos.

– No me interesa, llévatelo. – ese rostro, esa mirada, esas palabras y ese tono saco de lugar a Sona, estando apunto de protestar la misma la interrumpió.

– Sona… ¿por favor podrías…? – con un gesto de la mano señalo la salida, volviendo a mirar sus papeles frente a ella con el ceño fruncido realmente notable en su rostro.

Retomando su labor donde lo dejo, no presto atención en la cara incrédula de su hermana menor, la cual solamente murmuraba cosas a lo bajo.

– Entiendo…– dando una leve reverencia, dirigiéndose a la salida, pudo escuchar un portazo leve dando señal que ya había salido.

Tratando inútilmente de enfocarse en su trabajo, lo que había ocurrido recientemente acaparaba toda su atención, todos sus pensamientos.

Notando que sus firmas eran irregulares y diferentes a los habituales se dio cuenta que estaba tan enfrascada en el hecho que dejo que sus sentimientos la controlaran.

¿Pero qué sentimientos?, apenas había conocido al chico y ya empezó a sacar desde el fondo de su ser algo que pocas personas lograban.

Desprecio…

Desagrado, esa clase de desagrado por alguien que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, por unas simples palabras de un humano, capaz unas palabras afectaron de mas…pero.

¿Eran tan duras esas palabras?

Dejando de firmar papeles, coloco su bolígrafo en su lugar y miro de nuevo el lugar por donde su hermana había salido recientemente.

Realmente no sabía, no entendía por qué reaccionaba asi.

¿Con solo ver su foto pudo cambiar tanto mi actitud?

¿Con solo saber que vendría aquí y lo volvería a ver negó su petición?

¿Realmente lo detestaba por lo que había dicho?

Eres una niñita mimada dentro de un cuerpo de un adulto.

Muchas personas ya me insultaron por este hecho…¿Porque justo esta me afecto tanto…?

¿No tienes vergüenza al comportarte asi?

No entendía y tampoco quería prestar demasiada atención a eso.

Seguro al pasar el tiempo ya lo olvidaría.

– Supongo que tendré que resolver esto para estar tranquila…pero antes…– suspirando pesadamente y frotando sus sienes con sus dedos con una cara de pocos amigos, volvió a retomar su arduo trabajo ya con la calma y serenidad de siempre.

O eso creía.

Ciudad de Kuoh – Casa de Issei

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la tierna y húmeda mañana en Kuoh. Entrando pequeños espectros de luz por una gruesa, pero delicada capa de cristal de una ventana en cierta habitación.

Aquellos espectros quisieron entrar furtivamente en unos ojos cerrados.

Reaccionando a aquella señal, Hyoudou Issei separo los ojos lenta y pesadamente.

Observando primeramente el techo de mi habitación, madera finamente colocada y pintada.

Marrón suavemente oscurecido, casi tanto como mi cabello, pero más oscuro que mi iris.

Percibiendo dos fuerzas que me aplicaban un peso que estaba impidiendo que pudiera moverme más de lo que mi cabeza podía.

Volteando la mirada a la derecha pude ver un color amarillo rebosante de energía, una piel blanca que se veía completamente hermosa, con unos leves pero rítmicos movimientos en su cuerpo.

Usando mi hombro y una parte de mi brazo como almohada, dormía plácidamente Asia Argento.

Ella es la nueva incorporación en la nobleza de Buchou, con un Sacred Gear bastante rara para no decir única.

Tenía ese complejo de hermano mayor de ella, la protegería a pesar de todo.

Pero luego, volteando a su izquierda estaba la mujer a quien debía todo, la que lo salvo del abismo, de la oscuridad y de la muerte misma.

Rias Gremory.

Una infartante pelirroja que haría babear a cualquiera con solo mirarla como lo hago ahora mismo.

La que había estado presente siempre en sus pensamientos.

Bueno, había estado…

Ahora mi cabeza daba saltos y golpes en todos lados.

Mirando como de la misma forma que Asia, ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho usando un poco de mi pecho. Sintiendo su respiración tibia en mi piel, así como de Asia.

Mirando de nuevo el techo, hace unos días fue el evento de puertas abiertas en la academia.

Estaba esa chica, con la que pase bastante tiempo del día hasta que llegó el momento donde lo arruine.

Realmente me pasé con lo que dije…

Para serte sincero socio, tantas veces haz hecho cosas realmente estúpidas y esta no es la excepción. Esa persona quedo muy mal luego de las cosas que le dijiste.

Lo se Draig…

Estoy frustrado, ese mismo día no pude más encontrarla ni en el lugar donde siempre iba.

Busque desesperadamente alguna señal de ella, pero…nada.

Se esfumo.

Paso un día, pero no aparecía, el siguiente, pero nada.

Era el tercer día ya desde aquel momento, fue solo un tiempo, una tarde, unas horas que pasaron hablando, pero hasta a él le dolían las palabras que dijo.

Eres una niñita mimada dentro de un cuerpo de un adulto.

¿Cómo una persona puede ser tan insensible?

Suspirando se libró con cuidado del agarre de ambas chicas.

Colocándose una remera volvió a mirar a ambas chicas durmiendo en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba.

Buscando su ser que no estaba más en la cama, ambas trataban de abrazar algo, a pesar de ser invisible e intangible en sus sueños era más real que la vida misma.

Una sonrisa petulante salió del rostro de Issei, no podía decirlo, pero ambas ya no acaparaban tanto su mente.

O tal vez si…

Realmente ni él no sabía que pasaba.

Tanto se esforzó en hablar con la mujer para arruinarlo de esa manera.

Mirando el pomo de la puerta, se dispuso a salir del lugar no sin antes hacer una última mirada hacia atrás viendo a sus dos inquilinas dormir plácidamente.

– Lo siento…– susurro tan levemente que el sonido fue diluido por el viento mismo que azotaba lentamente la ventana semi-abierta.

Cerrando tras de sí la puerta, fue caminando para llegar al comedor, viendo ahí ya a su madre y padre desayunando tranquilamente.

Acercándose al umbral de la cocina y la sala de estar, pudo ver a ambos pasando el rato hablando y desayunando como cualquier persona normal.

Realmente se preguntaba cosas de ambos.

Sus padres lo "casi" obligaron a estudiar idiomas, varios además. Su padre era un lingüístico profesional.

Casi porque al final le gusto.

Su madre en cambio era profesora de lenguas en la universidad de Kuoh.

Se supone que se casaron luego de una relación Maestro-Alumna.

Eran tal para cual, eran buenos en lo que hacían y lo llevaban a tal punto que cuando discutían lo hacían en diferentes idiomas al mismo tiempo, tratando de decir algo en un idioma que el otro no conocía.

Pero siempre ambos se reconciliaban.

Era imposible no ver a una pareja perfecta en ellos.

Pero no era todo color de rosas en la vida de mi familia.

No estaban tan bien económicamente. A pesar de que Buchou era de alta cuna, no aceptaban apoyo económico.

Y yo respetaba su decisión, pedí a Buchou que no haga algo loco.

– Buenas…– pasando el umbral pudo entrar en la cocina y ver a ambos sentados desayunando.

– Ah, Buenos días Ise – la primera voz que escucho fue la de su madre, sonriéndole y señalando con su mano un asiento donde posaba una tasa humeante de brebaje pardo oscuro.

– Buenos días Issei, ¿Qué tal dormiste? – la segunda voz fue de su padre que estaba leyendo una tableta que ahora descansaba en la mesa.

Acercándose a la mesa, sacando la silla del fondo para sentarse.

Colocándose en posición y viendo ya su tasa humeante, pudiendo olfatear el interior supo que era café con leche, el café que le encantaba con un poco de más añadido del néctar supremo.

– Gracias mama – llevando la taza a sus labios, tomando un sorbo rápido volvió a mirar a su madre.

Era tan delicioso como siempre.

– Ya mandé mi solicitud para un trabajo de lingüística – mordiendo su aperitivo acompañado con el café, esperando que su madre o padre respondieran a lo que había dicho.

– Ise, te dijimos que no era necesario hacerlo…pero espero que te acepten – su madre dejo su desayuno y dirigió una mirada a Issei con un rostro preocupado, pero con clara felicidad.

– Si Issei, no era necesario, pero de todas formas estamos orgullosos de ti – su padre que había estado tomando su café comenzó a hablar con Issei.

– No era necesario que buscaras trabajo, pero como tu madre espero que puedan aceptarte, eres tan buen lingüista como nosotros, en unos meses más serás muchísimo mejor hijo – con una sonrisa adornando las facciones del padre de Issei, dio otro bocado a su desayuno con un sorbo de su café.

– Muchas gracias papa, pero tenía que hacerlo, no debo dejar que ustedes lleven toda la carga de mí. – después de todo también quería sus gastos en cosas que el quería, mantenerse y llevar una vida con su propio esfuerzo es algo que deseaba.

Entendemos tu preocupación hijo, por eso te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos- su madre con una sonrisa en su rostro, un rostro de felicidad y orgullo brillaba en todo su esplendor en la habitación.

– Gracias mama, cuando necesite de su ayuda no dudare en pedírselos. – un sorbo más y un mordisco a su desayuno fue lo único que sonaba en la habitación en ese momento.

Pasando los minutos pudo notar como era gratificante tener una familia que se apoyara mutuamente no esperando que uno haga todo.

Realmente era maravilloso.

Pero una pregunta siempre pasaba por su mente al estar en una situación similar.

¿Sería tan buen padre como lo son ellos?

Sabía que no era el mismo que su padre, no podía usar la típica frase de que sería igual a su padre. Tenía rasgos que trajo de otras personas que duraran más que los que trajo de sus padres.

Su madre le enseño todo sobre cómo ser una buena persona. Su padre el cómo ser un hombre, como realmente ser una inspiración para los demás.

¿Funciono?

Nunca pudo confirmarlo, pero gracias a que desde que pudo aprender a retener información en su cerebro, ellos empezaron a enseñarlo.

Como cuando un bebe escucha a sus padres hablar en un idioma aprende escuchando ese mismo idioma. Utilizando ese concepto ambos hablaban algunos idiomas en ese transcurso de tiempo.

Cuando pudo empezar a hablar se le hacía fácil entender algunas frases de otros idiomas y en raras ocasiones pronunciar no tan correctamente una palabra o hasta una frase en otro lenguaje.

Ahora con sus diecisiete años ya era tan inteligente como sus padres, dominaba varios idiomas por la estricta manera de enseñar de ellos que lo impusieron a las lenguas extranjeras desde que era tan solo un niño indefenso y tímido. Con eso vino los demás conocimientos, fortaleciendo su capacidad cerebral que en un determinado tiempo…se volvió frio y calculador.

Pero al pasar el tiempo, aprendiendo más cosas con sus padres y sus propias investigaciones, pudo naturalmente desenvolverse en el mundo que lo rodeaba de una manera crítica y directa sin dudar de sus acciones tomadas.

Con el paso del tiempo pudo ver que detestaba a las personas infantiles o que solo están para hacer el ridículo sin importar las veces que le digas "para".

Peor aun cuando esa misma persona es la misma persona que llamo su atención durante tanto tiempo.

Dando uno de los últimos tragos a su café, terminando casi su desayuno seguía pensando en lo que ahora mismo su mente y alma pedía a gritos.

Día tras día iba a un mismo lugar para verla, no para coquetear, no para hablar amistosamente…sino para verla y verla solamente.

Suena estúpido la verdad, pero no podía hacer mucho. No tenía esas ganas y fuerzas de hacerlo ahí.

No diría vergüenza, pero era algo que realmente lo atajaba.

Quería ver, observar y confirmar el porqué.

¿Por qué con solo verla tenia cosquilleos en su espalda?

Realmente no lo sabía y mínimamente le importaba.

Bufando ligeramente visualizo su tasa, ya menguante de vapor y llegando casi al final de la tasa, su néctar sutilmente adornado con crema blanquecina que daba ese sabor exquisito al café tan perfecto de su madre.

– Buenos días Okaa-san, Otou-san e Ise-san…– una suave voz retumbo levemente mis tímpanos, mirando la salida de la voz pude ver a Asia con su uniforme de la academia puesto.

Ahora que lo pienso, pasé casi todo el rato desayunando que no me di cuenta que ya eran casi las siete de la mañana.

Fijándome alrededor, mi madre ya estaba fregando las cosas que usados anteriormente. Solo mi taza aun humeante estaba en la mesa.

Mi padre enfrascado a su tableta ya con su lente puesto y con un modelo de lápiz electrónico manejaba el aparato.

– Buenos días Asia-chan, siéntate y ponte cómoda que ya te servimos el desayuno – su madre al parecer la primera en reaccionar a su llegada, saludo con una sonrisa a Asia haciendo que ella asintiera con la cabeza adornada por una sonrisa genuina.

– Buenos días Asia, veo que ya estas lista y yo aún no me prepare. – por otro lado, viendo que se sentaba al lado derecho mío pude ver una risita escapar de ella al escucharme.

– Realmente Ise-san, tienes que prepararte rápido antes de que sea tarde, Buchou está arriba también preparándose, ya no tarda en bajar. – finalizando con un rostro sonriente, como siempre la tenía ella, recibió una taza humeante de parte de mi madre.

Escuchando un agradecimiento de la misma, ella se alejó para continuar limpiando algunas cosas que faltaban aun, pocas ya.

– Tienes razón Asia, mejor iré a prepararme – ofreciéndole una sonrisa, levantándome fui a mi habitación.

No podía decir que no quería hablar con nadie.

Porque asi era. Era como mi hermana, pero realmente mis ánimos estaban por el suelo.

¿Por solo esa razón?

¿Todos estos años teniendo fijo mi camino, viene alguien para cambiarlo?

Sea de mala o buena manera, no dejaría que esos sentimientos confusos y distantes arrojaran al tacho su vida en general.

¿Realmente era cierto eso?

– Estos días serán fantásticos, espero que me acepten en el trabajo para concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea esto, es frustrante – mientras se arreglaba para ir a la academia, prendiéndose la camisa, atando los cordones de su calzado, colocándose el cinto, peinándose. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba completamente arreglado.

Abriendo la puerta de su habitación, con un gemido de sorpresa vio a su ama apunto de golpear la puerta ahora abierta.

– ¿Buchou? – siendo el primero en hablar, cerrando tras de sí la puerta y viendo a su ama totalmente arreglada con un rostro claramente divertido.

– Asi que te levantaste primero, cuando te fuiste toda la habitación se enfrió…– un leve puchero esbozaba la presidenta en ese momento, realmente si era estúpido no notaria los claros sentimientos de ella.

¿Podía corresponderlos?

Era la gran pregunta.

– Me desperté antes y no podía mas dormir, asi que me levanté para desayunar con mis padres y hablar con ellos, francamente hace tiempo no lo hacía tan privadamente asi como antes de que me convirtiera en un demonio – odiaba mentir, pero parte de lo dicho era verdad, su cabeza daba vueltas y casi todas las vueltas eran alrededor de una sola cosa, persona.

– Me alegra por ti Ise, si ese es el caso te perdono…– esbozando una sonrisa juguetona y jugando con su cabello carmesí. – Pero…– golpeando su dedo índice sobre su pecho, con una mirada seriamente divertida – Tendrás que avisarnos la próxima ves para que todos desayunemos con tus padres – mirándolo con la misma mirada, viendo su rostro con esa sonrisa nerviosa y preocupado.

– Lo considerare…– sonriendo burlonamente, se separó de su ama con un gesto de su mano incitándole para seguirle.

– Vamos buchou, Asia deberá estar esperándonos desde hace rato para que desayunes, ven. – con su ama atrás de él riendo por lo bajo y su peón guiándola bajaron las escaleras viendo a Asia desayunando inocentemente junto a los padres de Issei.

Al llegar, su ama pudo desayunar bastante rápido para que ambas mujeres puedan salir con Issei al mismo tiempo sin tener que esperar nada más.

Caminando entre las calles, autos venían y peatones iban. Las tres personas con sus uniformes correspondientes iban un poco apresuradas, ya casi llegando tarde.

No era exageradamente lejos la academia de su casa.

Pero eran unos diez minutos más pesados de su vida.

Realmente no esperaba disfrutar tanto el día de hoy, siempre al salir iba al mismo lugar para ver a la misma persona, pero hoy sería la última vez que lo intentaría.

Si iba y no estaba no buscaría más. Si estaba hablaría con ella, si nunca más podrá considerarlo como una amistad por lo menos se iría con la conciencia limpia.

No lo quería aceptar, pero en el fondo del alma lo carcomía lentamente.

Ya visualizando la entrada de la academia caminaron más lentamente.

Issei esbozaba una tenue sonrisa, tan tenue que los ojos más buenos del mundo no podrían visualizar.

Un recuerdo abrazador lo invadía.

* * *

 _Ingresando en una gran sala a oscuras, observando apenas unas luces tenues que emitían las pequeñas bombillas de colores en el suelo._

 _Con un gran barullo llamando su atención, mirando hacia arriba venia absorto como la sala estaba abarrotada de gente, niños, adolescentes y hasta adultos reunidos para un solo propósito._

 _Una sonrisa cansada fue lo único que pudo hacer, subiendo unos escalones pudo encontrar un lugar vacío, en el medio de una fila llena, había un lugar._

 _Pidiendo permiso, haciendo uso de sus habilidades ninjas pudo ingresar al pequeño lugar que podía._

 _Sentándose de golpe. Acomodándose, colocándose su lente, se preparó._

 _Aun no empezaba, había tardado más de la cuenta en reproducir lo que todos querían._

 _De un momento a otro, escucho un gruñido fuerte al lado de él._

 _Girando levemente su cabeza, bajando un poco sus gafas con su dedo, observo a una silueta de una mujer._

 _No podía observar correctamente su vestimenta, pero por lo poco que vio fue una chaqueta blanca que se notaba en la oscuridad aparente._

 _Una camisa azul claro casi celeste con una corbata del mismo color que su chaqueta._

 _Más abajo no vio absolutamente, la luz no llegaba a tal extremo._

 _– ¡¿Aun no empiezan la película?!, ¡ya tardan! – gritando a la nada al parecer, gruñendo por lo bajo, la mujer tenía dos coletas que amarraban y separaban agraciadamente su cabello. Una furtiva estaba en su brazo, por la morena que su estatura no ayudaba mucho por eso una de las coletas tocaba su piel._

 _Mirando divertido a la mujer, la cual pudo darse cuenta que la estaba mirando, volteando rápidamente con vergüenza._

 _– ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso miento? – la misma mujer pregunto aparentemente hacia Issei, retomando la postura volvió a mirarla._

 _Sonriendo nerviosamente, puedo ver que su mirada esta duramente dirigida hacia él._

 _– Por supuesto, realmente se están tardando lo suyo… – respondiendo un tanto nervioso, luego al ver la sonrisa leve de la mujer también sonrió, pero nervioso._

 _No podía negarlo, era una chica linda y que le dirigía la voz, eso a él lo hacía sentir mejor._

 _– ¡Ves!, sí que tengo razón…– levantando los brazos hacia arriba en señal de victoria._

 _Sonriendo un tanto apenado, Issei volvió a mirar al frente con una ceja levantada ya que vio un trabajador hablando con el guardia._

 _– ¿Quieres?, veo que no tienes nada y al parecer no empezara aún. – sacándolo de su mirada hacia abajo, pudo ver como la misma mujer ofrecía un poco de sus aperitivos hacia él._

 _Era cierto, no tenia nada. Llego apresurado pensando que ya había empezado la película y el lugar donde comprarían los aperitivos estaba sumamente lleno._

 _– Muchas gracias, no me había dado tiempo para comprar ya que llegue tarde. – con un gesto y una risa nerviosa agarraba una de las dichosas palomitas. – Pero ahora que lo pienso hubiera comprado ya que no ponen la película. – una risa escapo de la mujer, al escucharla se dispuso a disfrutar también las palomitas ahora con una sonrisa real, meneando con su mano una pobre palomita que acabaría su larga vida en su boca._

 _Un sonido de satisfacción salió de su boca, pero fue el último ya que de repente todo se oscureció frente a él. Un leve "Si" de la mujer frente a él fue escuchado para luego concentrar su atención en frente._

 _La palomita difícil era verse, la chaqueta de la mujer era indistinguible._

 _– Por fin empieza – murmurando, colocándose en posición para disfrutar la película con su extraño acompañante. – Antes de empezar la película…¿Cómo te llamas? – con intriga, volteo a la dirección de la mujer, no viendo nada, pero para escuchar._

 _Pasaron unos segundos para que pudiera escuchar la palabra que quería escuchar, entre tantas._

 _– Serafall…–_

* * *

– Me dirijo al salón del club ahora, nos vemos después Ise y Asia – una despedida saco de su ensueño a Issei, observando como su ama iba en camino a su destino.

A su lado estaba Asia, iba en su mismo salón por eso siempre estaban juntos.

– Vamos Asia. – recibiendo un asentimiento de la misma, guio a su compañera a su salón.

Llegando al parecer justo a tiempo ya que su maestro estaba colocándose recién en su lugar, pudo ver un asentimiento del mismo para ingresar, fueron directos a sus asientos.

Con Asia sentada más hacia atrás que él, podía pensar claramente en todo.

Mirando en la ventana, su salón daba directo al lado del consejo estudiantil y no paso por alto la mirada penetrante que una mujer le estaba dando.

Sona Sitri hacia presencia, notaba las miradas que le dirigía siempre.

Sonriéndole lánguidamente a la mujer, un golpe invisible en su pecho lo hacía inquietarse.

No era físico, era más bien una reacción a algo.

Reorganizando sus ideas, vino a su mente el porqué. Ahí lo vio.

Esa mirada es idéntica a la de ella...

Volviendo su mirada al mismo lugar ya no había nadie, pero esa mirada gélida, penetrante y pulverizante que observo era una vil copia de la que recibió unos días atrás.

¿Cuál era el problema de que otra persona hiciera lo mismo?

¿Porque lo afectaba?

Si venían entre miles a darle esa mirada no titubearía.

¿Por qué en ella sí?

– Hyoudou Issei... – su llamado lo volvió a la realidad, viendo y escuchando a su maestro pedir su asistencia en algo.

– ¿Si? – levantando ligeramente el brazo, vio como el maestro lo miraba fijamente con el rostro serio.

– Dime, ¿Qué es el amor trágico? – señalando con una regla una parte de la pizarra que decía en escrito lo que había preguntado.

Un poco contraído por la pregunta, se encogió los hombros de todas formas antes de responder.

– El amor trágico se caracteriza por la fatalidad de un amor irreprimible o prohibido, un amor, una relación que no debe aparecer, surgir y existir. Ambos se entregan a fuerzas superiores a las cuales no pueden resistirse. La pareja es presa de los juegos del destino y no pueden ir en contra de él. - con una pausa observo a todos en su salón observándolo en silencio. – Pero…si lograron pasar todo, superar todo y aguantar de todo…tendrán una felicidad que pocas personas pueden privilegiarse, el amor trágico conlleva consigo varias cosas, angustia, dolor, amor, felicidad. – recibiendo un asentimiento del maestro, sus compañeros dieron un par de aplausos para él, tímidamente sonriendo ante tal reconocimiento.

Supongamos que no sera tan malo…

Pasando los minutos, las preguntas iban y venían en dirección de cualquiera, compañeros de ambos sexos respondían correctamente o incorrectamente, no le importaba mucho, pero en el tiempo que paso pudo realmente cambiar significativamente.

Ya no era la "Bestia Pervertida" que el colegio decía y que el mismo construyo.

Los días pasaban y menos amigos poseía, a pesar de ser inteligente tenía una debilidad aparente en su grande perversión.

Gracias a su queridísimo abuelo ahora fallecido saco tanto de eso.

Era calculador y serio, pero a pesar de todo no dejaba que esos sentimientos lo dominaran.

Pero toda esa seriedad y frialdad estaba en su mente, pero poco a poco fue enterrándolas.

Su perversión saco lo bajo de él, llegando al punto de ser lo que el detestaba de los demás.

Ser alguien que solo hacia estupideces.

La primera vez que conoció a esa mujer fue por culpa de sus dos amigos.

Lo citaron en un lugar, pero nunca llegaron. Solo el llego, pero al ya estar ahí solo lo disfruto.

Pero en el fondo agradecía el descuido de sus amigos, porque sin eso no había conocido a esa chica.

 _¿Realmente asi eres en realidad?_

Escuchando algo sobre una tarea hecha por el profesor, puso atención a lo que pasaba en el mundo real.

Copiando tranquilamente lo que el profesor anotaba en el pizarrón con un lápiz.

La escritura continuaba, las palabras se plasmaban con tanta delicadeza que era casi una impresión de una computadora.

 _¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi pedazo de imbécil?_

No era difícil lo que encomendaba el profesor, unos minutos frente al cuaderno y listo.

Borrando con suma pulcritud un error que había escrito, soplo y limpio cualquier suciedad en su cuaderno, quedando impecable.

 _Pensé que eras igual a mí._

La escritura iba con más prisa, un rastro de carbón esparcido era lo único que dejaba.

El tono iba oscureciéndose, las perfectas letras iban cada vez más oscuras.

Un tenue color blanco salía de los dedos rojos claros que sujetaban el lápiz.

 _Me decepcionaste._

Unos dientes rechinando se escuchaban, el rastro leve de carbón paso a uno más llamativo.

Una respiración irracional pero profunda era una llamada de calor para todos.

 _¿No tienes vergüenza al comportarte asi?_

¡Crack!

Un sonido no tan fuerte para llamar la atención se escuchó del lugar de alguien en específico, un gruñido molesto lo siguió.

Un pedazo de carbón había sido roto del lápiz con cual estaba escribiendo el joven.

Sacando un sacapuntas de un estuche pudo sacar la dicha punta a su lápiz ahora roto.

Con ese rostro que reflejaba molestia y decepción.

Sacando bruscamente la punta a su lápiz, un tacto en su hombro llamo su atención.

– Ise-san…– era Asia, con un rostro preocupado apareció cerca de él.

– ¿Qué quieres? – sorprendiendo a la joven por el tono utilizado, frio y desolado.

– ¿Estas bien? – hablando de nuevo, la misma con ya un rostro lastimado, pero igual preocupado encaro al joven.

Observando a su alrededor, pudo ver que todos lo miraban con diferentes tipos de expresiones.

Indiferencia, molestia, preocupación e incertidumbre.

– ¿Qué miran? – una mirada penetrante salió del joven dirigido a todos.

 _¡No vuelvas a buscarme!_

– ¡¿QUE MIRAN?! – un sonoro grito retumbo la sala, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y el profesor mismo.

Todos los que habían recibido el sonoro grito lo miraban con miedo y los que no con miradas sorprendidas ante tal hecho.

La joven rubia fue la que recibió peor parte, lagrimas salían de su rostro y era incapaz de moverse de su lugar.

Temblando y tratando de articular una palabra la joven seguía en su lugar,

Siguió ahí unos segundos más en el total silencio de la habitación hasta cuando una mujer castaña la agarro y la retiro de ahí sin antes tirarle una mirada penetrante totalmente dirigida a Issei.

Retirándose del lugar, para llegar a su respectivo lugar, con la cabeza gacha y derramando lagrimas que no se veían que iban a parar pronto.

Con su amiga ahí tratando de calmarla con todo lo que podía en ese momento.

Respirando hondamente, mirando de nuevo su cuaderno ahora con rayones y su lápiz roto.

– Hyoudou Issei, ahora mismo al consejo estudiantil – su profesor dijo con una carpeta en sus manos mirándolo sobre sus lentes con una mirada neutra.

La vida lo mandaba a la mierda cada vez que podía.

Levantándose y dando un vistazo en todo el lugar, realmente se sentía mal, pero todo se cargó y exploto, lastimosamente ellos tuvieron que verlo en primera mano.

Cerrando la puerta levemente, se recostó en la pared, mirando hacia el techo.

Unas lágrimas furtivas se escapaban de sus ojos, con el rostro aun neutro, pero claramente afectado por todo.

Suspirando cansadamente seco sus lágrimas, era agobiante tener que fingir.

Fingir que todo está bien, que tu vida es perfecta, que no tienes problemas.

Es feliz en los sueños donde nada es real y solo ves lo que más anhelas ver.

Que era lo que hacia tan mal para llegar hasta este punto.

Lastimo a Asia.

Ella no tenía nada que ver, fue una víctima más de todo lo que me pasa.

Mirando directamente hacia el frente, con una dura mirada saliendo de su rostro.

Se puso en camino para llegar al Consejo Estudiantil.

No quería, pero debía, escucharía todo y hablaría.

Capaz se desahogará todo o destruyera todo.

Nadie lo sabe.

Absolutamente nadie…

* * *

Un sonoro golpe resonó en la habitación, una gran pila de papeles y carpetas estaban uno encima de otro colocados perfectamente.

– Con eso bastara por el día de hoy, creo – tras toda esa pila de documentos estaba una mujer, bastante hermosa pero ese rostro cansado y perturbado que presentaba.

Con todo lo que paso no debería sorprender que la gran Maou Serafall Leviathan lo olvidara rápido, pero ese no era el caso ahora.

– ¿Por qué me metí en esto? – frotando su cabeza tratando de buscar una información en su cabeza del porque todo esto.

– Bueno, sé que fue por el maldito maratón, pero… – levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida fija en destino al baño.

Abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí, entro en un pasillo bastante largo y lujoso.

Visualizando una puerta entre todas que era de color blanco a comparación de la mayoría que era de color negro o Marrón oscuro.

Caminando lentamente a dirección de la misma, la joven empezó a desvestirse.

De arriba, empezando por su corbata y camisa, siguiendo a su falda.

Para cuando llego a la puerta que estaba casi al fondo de todas, estaba en ropa interior.

Encaje de color azul puro con diseños de nubes en cada prenda.

Con una mirada tranquila entro al baño, buscando el interruptor para dar luz al baño.

Encontrándolo y encendiéndolo, viendo el baño en todo su esplendor.

Una gran bañera que por lo visto podías nadar y practicar para los juegos olímpicos sin problemas cada día.

Con la zona de limpieza individual y duchas para estar a punto, luego para entrar limpiamente a la bañera.

Abriendo el grifo para empezar a llenar la bañera, con el tiempo para limpiarse completamente y entrar justo a tiempo a la bañera.

Dirigiéndose a unas de las butacas situadas en una esquina con todos los elementos de limpieza cerca de ella.

Mientras llegaba al lugar, empezó a desvestirse a la carrera. Desabrochándose cuidadosamente el sostén para quitarlo, con ese hecho sus agraciados y generosos pechos salían a flote, dando un respingo al hecho, haciendo desaparecer el dichoso sostén con un círculo mágico. Colocando su dedo índice en el medio de su pecho, con la mirada complicada, deteniéndose un momento de caminar.

Mordiéndose los labios, empezando a bajar su dedo por todo su pecho, bajando en su abdomen escultural hasta llegar al fin de su estómago. Tocando levemente la tela pura que contenía su flor, ante todo.

Con la otra mano, mordiéndose los labios bajo lentamente la prenda, notando como un líquido blanquecino era el resultado de tal acción, llegando a los tobillos lo saco completamente, dejándola totalmente desnuda ante la vista del agua en la bañera, en su intimidad nadie la había visto.

Volviendo a sus cabales, acercándose a la butaca colocada a unos pies de ella. Logrando sentarse con pesar.

Frotando lentamente con el jabón por su cuerpo blanco como la nieve más fría.

Disfrutaba sus momentos de libertad que tenía raras veces, cuando el papeleo era poco y nada la atajaba para poder pasar un tiempo con su adorable hermanita.

Bueno, básicamente eso era su vida ahora mismo. Firmar y firmar papeles, reuniones aburridas que daba toda su voluntad para no dormirse y luego volver a casa, bañarse, hablar con su hermana lo poco que podían y acostarse. Día tras día, mes tras mes y año tras año.

Al principio de todo, la seriedad en ella dominaba todo, hace unos siglos atrás. Pero esa rutina casi la vuelve loca, por esa razón se convirtió en la persona que es ahora.

Una forma de escapar de la rutina que la carcomía lentamente, luego esa actitud infantil fue ganando porte y cuando nació su hermana la domino completamente.

Ahora era la chica mágica que tanto fingió ser, la actitud que ella creo ahora la dominaba.

Le gustaba ser asi, más que dominar fue un acuerdo mutuo.

Había momentos donde se arrepentía de aceptar el cargo, si eso sería lo mejor para decir ya que la obligaron a tomar el puesto. No lo odiaba, podía hacer lo que quisiera a comparación de ser un demonio cualquiera o su antiguo puesto de Heredera, pero todo eso a cambio de su vida, sus sueños y su libertad.

Llegando el momento de donde froto todo el jabón por su cuerpo, abrió el grifo para que toda la espuma jabonosa que contenía cada centímetro de su tersa piel pueda diluirse con el agua.

Cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el dulce tacto que daba el agua, se relajó completamente.

Todo lo que tenía ahora mismo era su pequeña hermana, era su única cosa que deseaba cuidar y alejarla de todo este mundo que lo rodeaba. Ser Maou.

Tener un poder por los demás tan grande que lo idolatraban. Lo glorificaban y lo adoraban.

Eso lo odiaba. Ella quería ser solo "Serafall", no la Maou Leviathan.

Todo era perfecto hasta que vino él.

Carajo, lo mando todo a la mierda. Con su forma de ser, tratándolo como deseaba, a sabiendas que él era un demonio, no le importo ser tratada como su igual por aquella persona. Pero lo arruino de una forma impresionante, si en ese momento no era un demonio reencarnado por la mejor amiga de su hermana, ni rastros no quedaría de él.

Una mueca de desagrado salió de su rostro. ¿Quién carajos se creía para opinar de su forma de ser?

Planeo usar ese día libre para ella misma, quitando de lado sus _acciones,_ se dirigió al mundo humano por una maratón de películas de sus animes favoritos, contando una semana entera de "La chica mágica" que tanto ella deseo ser.

Solo era ese día, solamente un día libre para esa película y luego volver a su rutina cansina por años más.

Pero quien iba a imaginar que fue toda la maratón. El segundo día observo como llegaba solo al cine, mirando por todos lados como buscando a alguien o suponiendo que era vigilado. Entro tras de él y observo que se sentó en el mismo lugar que el día anterior. Con dos potes de palomitas uno en cada mano mirando a todos lados.

Se sorprendio en ese momento por eso, pero se acordó de que había compartido sus aperitivos con él.

Una sonrisa triste adorno su rostro húmedo por el agua tibia que salía de aquella ducha.

Ella era tratada como siempre quiso, sin disculpas de por medio, sin nerviosidad, sin nada. En ese momento solo era Serafall, ni Sitri, ni Leviathan, ni demonio. Solamente una persona más que disfrutaba una película.

Esbozando una sonrisa melancólica, pensando en todo lo que paso en esos pocos días.

Se sintió bien.

Se sentía feliz.

¿Amor?

No, lo dudo. Más bien, lo que ocasionaba su felicidad era el haber encontrado a alguien que la tratara de una forma completamente normal.

Levantándose de la butaca, dirigiéndose a la bañera disponiéndose a tomar una _larga_ siesta.

Pero aún estaba todo lo que le había dicho aquel día, lo cual por supuesto no quedaría asi nada más.

Primero lo primero.

* * *

Rompiendo los pasillos con su fuerte pisado, iba Hyoudou Issei, el demonio más fuerte de Kuoh con dirección al Consejo Estudiantil.

Un rostro que demostraba molestia, suma molestia. Llegando al límite de lastimar a las personas que no tenían nada que ver en su vida privada, una de ella era Asia Argento, su hermana de otra madre.

Carajo, era un problema más que resolver. Ahora mismo en vez de resolver los putos problemas que causo él, le venían más y más.

Ahora la famosa Sona Sitri la llamaba al consejo, le pidió el favor de tratar de conseguir un lugar de trabajo en el departamento de asuntos exteriores del inframundo, para aprovechar sus dotes en lingüística, ya que era sumamente bueno, pero en el mundo humano lo que le pagarían en un mes era una miseria en comparación con lo que sería completar solo un trabajo de un día en el inframundo, lo cual le ayudaría a cubrir sus gastos completos durante un mes.

Le tenía respeto y estima a la mujer mano de hierro, pero ahora mismo sus cabales estaban un poco descarriados para estar al total de capacidad analítica.

Estando a punto de llegar a la puerta, apresuro el paso.

Sin pedir permiso o tocar, abrió de golpe la puerta, con una mirada dura y desafiante analizo cada centímetro de la habitación, cada milímetro de las personas que estaban dentro y cada nanómetro de los ojos de los demás.

Estaban asustados.

Y no era para menos, cada miembro del sequito de Sona Sitri estaban ahí, todos con la mirada asustada, temerosa y sorprendida. El Rey mantenía su estado sin moverse mucho, pero se sorprendio de sobremanera al sentir el aura que expelía, su reina de igual forma sudaba, no pudo mantener su semblante de misma forma que su Rey, se notaba muy abiertamente los labios vibrando y su lente casi cayendo de su cara.

Ahí estaba, frente a todos. La razón por la cual están aún vivas, su admiración y ahora, su más terrible temor.

Cerrando la puerta, aun con el silencio apoderando la sala, se acercó a uno de los asientos que estaba frente al escritorio del Rey Sitri, sentándose y cruzando los brazos con la pierna encima de la otra, los ojos cerrados.

Respirando hondo, calmándose de todo.

 _O eso creyó._

– ¿Me llamo…Kaichou? –al decir la última palabra, abrió los ojos de repente. Sorprendio a todos que en vez de los típicos ojos color pardo que lo distinguían de la mayoría, ahora eran de color rojo sangre, su iris se pasó a ser como de un Dragón se tratase, brillando intensamente.

Se detuvo la respiración de todos los que lo presenciaron.

Unos segundos después los cerros nuevamente, abriéndolos para dar paso a los típicos ojos marrones que lo caracterizaban. Ya con las facciones un poco más relajadas, pudo mirar como todas dieron un suspiro profundo y tratando de acomodarse en sus lugares de una forma un tanto errática.

El Rey Sitri viendo ya como la sala se relajó un poco más, procedió a hacer lo que debía.

– Estas en lo correcto Hyoudou-kun, es más algo sobrenatural la razón que el evento que ocasionaste en tu salón – una mueca salió del rostro del joven accionante.

Todos los demás ya se pusieron a realizar sus trabajos correspondientes, pero aun con la leve turbulencia que sintieron anteriormente.

– No mencionare eso ya que debe haber sido algo personal que realmente no me incumbe e interesa – colocando sus palmas abiertas en el escritorio mirando al joven sentado en el sofá. – Si me interesa lo que vamos a hablar ahora mismo.

– Claro, continúe. –

– Como sabrá, usted me pidió que pudiera conseguirte un trabajo en el departamento de asuntos exteriores en el inframundo. – viéndolo asentir continuo.

– Lastimosamente rechazaron inesperadamente su solicitud que yo misma presente en persona. – sacando una carpeta de su cajón, se lo entrego. – Me volvieron a entregar la carpeta sin alguna explicación aparente del porqué.

Agarrando la carpeta, abriéndola y viendo que era lo que le dio anteriormente al Sitri.

– Entonces supone que yo tengo que ver con eso, ¿No? – viendo a la mujer asentir, una mueca salió del mismo.

– Déjame analizarlo, tu ibas a hablar directamente con el Maou encargado de dicho departamento. – señalándola con un dedo. – Que en este caso es tu familia.

– Esta en lo correcto, es mi hermana la encargada de ocupar el puesto de Leviathan y dicho puesto se encarga de los asuntos exteriores.

Asintiendo, tratando de organizar las ideas en su cabeza para sacar una posible solución, la cual no tardó en llegar.

– ¿Cómo se llama su hermana? – la receptora, un poco contrariara miro al joven.

En el momento de que intento abrir la boca para responder, un círculo mágico de color azul con el símbolo Sitri en el apareció al lado del oído de la mujer.

Su rostro pasando de un rostro serio a uno sorprendido pudo terminar la conversación, todos miraban fijamente a su Rey dejando a un lado sus actividades para escuchar lo que iba a decir.

– Tienes buenas noticias Hyoudou-kun. – un rostro sorprendido e incognito salió del joven. – Lo aceptaron para una entrevista en el departamento.

Tratando de procesar lo dicho por la mujer, hace unos minutos estaba fuera y ahora misteriosamente pero agradecido estaba adentro.

– E-eso suena bien… – con los ojos un tanto abiertos y la boca también, todavía procesando rápidamente sus próximas acciones.

Levantándose lentamente del lugar, se dispuso a salir del lugar.

– ¿Adónde se supone que vas?, no hemos terminado.

– Si me aceptaron para una entrevista debería prepararme para ello.

Frunciendo el ceño, señalo de nuevo el asiento.

– Por supuesto, pero en este caso la entrevista sera _ahora_ mismo con el Maou responsable.

Dicho eso, el castaño estaba sorprendido y nervioso, no dudaba de sus habilidades, sino que sería el mismo Maou quien tomara la entrevista.

– ¿E-enserio?, ¿no sería prudente esperar más? – tratando de escapar del nerviosismo que lo dominaba, no pudiéndose sentar.

– Absolutamente no. – levantados y dirigiéndose hacia un costado que estaba libre, lo llamo con un gesto en la mano. – Ven, nos teletransportaremos hasta allí.

Controlando su nerviosismo, ahora era momento de brillar su parte perfecta.

Asintiendo un tanto torpe, logro caminar correctamente hacia el lugar con las miradas directas que cada uno del sequito Sitri le dirigía. Logrando llegar y colocándose al lado de la joven, viendo como el circulo característico de la Familia Sitri estaba bajo suyo.

Unos segundos pasaron y el círculo mágico brillo para luego desaparecer, abriendo los ojos en un lugar totalmente distinto.

* * *

Una oleada de vapor salió de una puerta recién abierta, dejando ver algo luego de unos segundos a una mujer en su perfección desnuda, una morena con una figura no exagerada pero realmente formada.

Con una toalla envolviendo su cabello hacia arriba, salía Serafall Leviathan de su caluroso y _delicioso_ baño. Caminando cuidadosamente, empapando el suelo con el residuo de agua que aún tenía en su cuerpo.

Estando a unos pasos de la puerta elegida con el dedo recorrió figurativamente desde sus labios bajando lentamente sobre su tersa piel dirigiéndose hacia abajo, pasando el medio de ambos montículos _perfectos_ siguió su abdomen hasta su ombligo rodeándolo para bajar por la cadera hasta detenerse a unos pocos centímetros de su _maravilla._

Mordiendo levemente su labio inferior con los ojos cerrados recordando cada sensación anterior. Deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su habitación personal, dándole la espalda a la madera de puerta. Bajando esos escasos centímetros que separaban su cordura del pecado.

Aunque, pecar era su naturaleza después de todo.

Rodeando el punto sensible con cuidado, mordiendo más fuerte su labio, llevando la mano libre a las montañas frontales rodeando también el _epicentro_ con su dedo índice, en ese momento no había nadie en ese lugar. Un gemido reprimido salió de la mujer, con los dedos experimentados rodeando ambas sensibilidades, se dejó llevar.

Deslizándose por la puerta para caer sentada recostada por la madera, ahora ambas manos se movían libremente en cada lugar sin ceder a ningún motivo para no aullar de placer en ese momento, _ella_ no se reprimió ningún sonido acalorado.

El placer de hacerlo era incalculable, sus ojos llenos de lujuria reprimida a pesar de tratar de liberarse de eso anteriormente, era tanta que solo al salir no pudo evitarlo.

La mariposa lloraba, lagrimas acuosas salían del lugar empapando la mano acosadora y el mismo piso, ahora siendo acallada por unos dedos que ingresaban en su boca acallando su grito, pero las lágrimas se intensificaron, logrando sacar un gemido sonoro que pudiera haber sido escuchado a larga distancia, pero eso no importaba.

Tan solo pensar que cualquiera pudiera verla en tal estado la excitaba mas, mordiendo su labio vigorosamente para evitar gritar la inundaba de placer, el dolor que sentía en sus labios era un estimulante muy efectivo para la situación.

– ¡Ahh…~! – curvando su espalda, deteniendo su ataque unos segundos para luego continuar su asedio en la mariposa suplicante.

Dejándose ceder al pecado, en ese momento se llenó de mil agujas que la picaban desde adentro, la mano que manejaba las hermanas ahora llego a su punto de apertura, girando en ella acaloradamente que se subió de placer instantáneamente. Manos profesionales sin duda haciendo el trabajo de años, décadas o siglos, tomando la razón de la mujer y tirarla a la borda, ambos ojos suplicaban más placer, las piernas se agitaban nerviosamente en ese estado, ambas abiertas para dar el espacio necesario, se contraían y soltaban cada momento, eran gelatina en ese momento.

Los ojos suplicantes seguían aumentando, una lengua sumisa colgaba de su lugar, la saliva goteaba en los pechos de ella misma. El piso empapado por las lágrimas que soltaba la amiga inquebrantable, con ambas manos trabajando ahora más rápidamente que antes, un pulso de energía paso por cada musculo que poseía su cuerpo, llenando cada batería de placer que necesitaba para descargar toda su fuerza.

Arqueando su espalda, con los ojos intensamente perdidos en el fuerte goce que sentía en ese momento, rompió toda su cordura restante de un segundo a otro.

– ¡AHHHH…~! – dejando salir toda formalidad, un muy sonoro gemido lleno cada rincón del lugar, escuchándose en un eco por el lugar hasta desvanecerse, asi como la mujer misma. Empapando todo el piso con su liquido dulce, dejándose caer en peso muerto por cada espasmo que contenía ahora mismo su cuerpo, cada milímetro de su ser era llenada de placer, con la boca abierta respirando intensamente mirando hacia arriba con su cabeza recostada por la madera.

 _Disfrutando_ su tiempo libre de esa manera, tirando a la borda su cordura asi como su fuerza en un instante.

Ahí se encontraba Serafall Leviathan en todo su esplendor, en la penumbra del pecado y en la cima del placer.

La mano valiente que pudo moverse hasta abajo, con el dedo índice arrastrar el resultante de tal acto, llevándolo suavemente a la boca de la mujer, succionando el dedo como si fuera un dulce, con el rostro completamente excitado y sediento.

Una sonrisa maliciosa fue lo único que hizo la mujer en ese momento, cada parte de su cuerpo pedía mas, a gritos sin parar.

Olvidando sus actos anteriores sobre un joven castaño.

* * *

Apareciendo luego de un destello de luz en una habitación en otra dimensión, se encontraban Sona Sitri con la infame Bestia pervertida de la academia de Kuoh.

Observando toda la habitación por algún atisbo de familiaridad, se encontraba nuestro amado protagonista Goku Uzumaki, aun un tanto conmocionado por los sucesos anteriores.

Un escritorio repleto de papeles estaba en el medio mismo de la habitación, con una chimenea casi apagada a un lado del escritorio.

¿Estaba preparado?, no dudaba de sus capacidades, pero el problema recaía que sería el mismo Maou quien lo entrevistaría. En estos tiempos que paso siendo demonio nunca pudo ver a otro Maou además de Lucifer, dudaba que todos sean tan amables como el, o solo lo era por ser siervo de su hermana.

Nervios de acero con miembro de diamante, completamente listo para afrontar las _consecuencias_ de su pedido.

– Sígueme Hyoudou-kun. – la voz dura de su acompañante lo saco de sus ensoñaciones, asintiendo a su llamado, la siguió por la habitación hasta un sofá que aparentemente poseía piel de un animal que en ese momento desconocía.

– Siéntate aquí y espera, iré a buscar a mi hermana. Volveré en un momento. – haciendo caso a su cometido, sentado en el lugar, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de su acompañante sobre él.

– ¿Qué pasa? – ya siendo mirado asi desde hace un tiempo ya lo estaba cansando, más si era de _ella._

Lo único que recibió de ella fue una sonrisa indiferente para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta.

Mirando fijamente por donde iba, viendo como abría la puerta e ingresaba a donde dirigía la misma.

– ¿Qué le pasa a esa _bruja_? – escucho un portazo muy fuerte que lo sobresalto suficiente para casi caerse del sofá, helando su cuerpo por la posibilidad de haber sido escuchado.

– ¡Onee-sama! – un llamado fue hecho por una joven con gafas, había recientemente entrado a un gran pasillo que contenía bastantes puertas hasta un punto donde aparentemente doblaba a ambos lados.

 _¿Dónde se abra metido ahora?_ – con un solo grito llamando a su hermana era suficiente para que un alboroto se hiciera presente y luego apareciera de una de las puertas su querida hermana. Más si era su día libre.

Dirigiéndose hacia donde supuestamente terminaba la hilera de puertas, no era lejos pero bastante para una simple oficina de Maou.

No noto el charco de algún tipo de líquido viscoso en el suelo al lado de la puerta donde salió, con una toalla sobresaliendo un poco, impidiendo que la misma pueda cerrarse de forma correcta.

 _Minutos antes_

Una mujer abatida estaba tendida en el suelo, las piernas temblando acaloradamente con la respiración casi visible saliendo una y otra vez de una boca visiblemente abierta.

Estaba exhausta, sumamente _exhausta,_ siguió con su actividad extracurricular un tiempo más, sacando cada mililitro que su cuerpo podía producir de su esencia, sintiéndose totalmente satisfecha por eso.

Estaba allí tirada, no podría levantarse en un buen tiempo, con nadie en el edificio y con la posibilidad de que _nadie_ pudiera aparecerse de improvisto en ese lugar, se dispuso a tomar una pequeña siesta en ese mismo lugar con el propósito de recuperar algún tipo de fuerza que pueda hacer que se levante de tan penosa situación.

 _Sí, eso sería perfecto_ – cerrando lentamente los ojos, se dejó que Morfeo reclamara su sueño sin problemas en ese momento.

– Es…perfecto… – ya respirando lentamente, su sueño empezó casi de inmediato.

Pero un sentimiento la hizo seguir despierta.

" _Siéntate aquí y espera, iré a buscar a mi hermana. Volveré en un momento."_

Abriendo los ojos de forma que casi salen de sus cuencas, su cuerpo empezó a ponerse totalmente de gelatina.

Su hermana estaba en el edificio, a unos simples metros de su figura totalmente desnuda y acalorada.

Haciendo lo único que su cerebro e instinto pudo calcular, trato de levantarse resbalando levemente en el líquido producido por ella, gruñendo por lo bajo y por el esfuerzo producido para levantarse apresuradamente. Abriendo la puerta rápidamente y cerrándola de un portazo lo cual hizo que se congelara en su lugar, pero ningún sonido fue escuchado por ella, volteando a ver que su toalla había cubierto la puerta de su cierre completo hizo que respirara aliviada.

Pero esa tranquilidad duro poco al escuchar nuevamente una puerta abriéndose al lado mismo de ella, quedándose quieta en ese mismo lugar sin mover ningún musculo ni respirar mismo.

" _¡Onee-sama!"_

Sintiendo como una helada brisa pasaba entre sus huesos de su columna vertebral, congelándola más.

Pasando unos segundos en esa situación al final pudo escuchar unos pasos alejándose de su presencia. Respirando por fin muy profundo, pudo moverse un poco y sentarse en la cama.

Agarrando su rostro y colocando sus codos en las rodillas se puso a tranquilizar, primeramente, respirando hondo y dejando que sus piernas se recuperaran.

La adrenalina recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, las pupilas dilatadas completamente por lo mismo. Los espasmos sin cesar en las piernas eran una mala señal, ni levantarse o moverse podía en ese momento.

Pero…

¿Por qué?

Siempre quiso que alguna vez hicieran eso juntos con su hermana, que por lo menos al encontrarla en ese estado se animara. Siempre había gritado "yuri-yuri" sin parar a su hermana para que hicieran tijerasos ambos.

¿Por qué ahora no?

Era la gran pregunta, tenía miedo que la descubrieran y que la vieran en esa posición.

Ahora temblando como un perrito asustado, no podía explicarlo.

Realmente sí, pero en ese momento lo dudaba, no lo había impactado para que ella misma cambiara algo que desde años hacía.

Lentamente fue recuperándose de la situación para poder mirar en la habitación algo para vestirse. Seguía desnuda y totalmente empapada en las piernas por ella misma.

También seguía con ganas después de todo.

* * *

Sentado como todo un ángel puro se encontraba el Sekiryuutei mas pervertido de toda la historia. Mirando todo lo que podía, cada parte de la "oficina" principal de un Maou.

Como nunca pudo entrar en la oficina de la hermana de su ama, esto era algo nuevo para él.

No había ningún tipo de foto enorme de la misma en la pared. Solo grandes armaduras y espadas de adorno en cada parte de cada pared.

Suspirando por estar absurdamente aburrido de esperar, se levantó de su lugar para echar un vistazo al lugar, las armaduras y espadas llamaron su atención.

Acercándose a las mismas, trato de tocar una, pero con solo agarrarlas del mango pudo sentir que eran _sumamente_ delicadas, se sentía como si al mas mínimo movimiento se desmoronaría en frente mismo.

Y él no quería eso. No señor.

– Guau sí que se ven filosas. – no quería probar su suerte y averiguarlo el mismo, pasando su atención a las armaduras que estaban al parecer por _todo_ el lugar, de todas las formas y tamaños.

Lanzas y arcos sostenían las armaduras como si fueran personas vivas que estaban colgados de la pared.

Le daba escalofríos con solo pensar en eso.

Al darse cuenta de algo tuvo que reprimir su grito de niña al ver unas armaduras de colores que eran de tamaño humano.

Acercándose con cuidado de no tocar nada al hacerlo, vio unas armaduras muy llamativas, acercándose al de color rojo sus ojos ganaron un brillo inconcebible.

Para no decir mucho, Power Rangers era por lejos su programa favorito. Ver los trajes de cada uno en tamaño real lo hacía estremecerse de emoción.

Dirigiéndose ahora a su ultima vista antes de volver a sentarse, a la chimenea. Había visto unos marcos ahí y quería ver quien era _la_ Maou actual.

 _La curiosidad mato al gato._

No pudo notar como la puerta estaba abriéndose lentamente y unos ojos violetas asomándose por el pequeño espacio para ver.

 _A veces el destino te da giros que cambian tu propia vida._

* * *

Pensando en todo, en cada situación que pudo haberse dado para que su querida Sou-tan este aquí, cada posibilidad era imposible sin su _permiso_ anticipado.

Luego, algo vino a su lucida mente. No estaba sola.

" _Siéntate aquí y espera"_

No era para ella misma, era otra persona.

Una nueva revelación olvidada vino en su mente, ella había dado permiso a su hermana.

Había aceptado a cierto castaño.

Y él estaba a unos metros de ella.

Levantándose de golpe, su cuerpo a pesar de estar entumecido podía moverse con cuidado.

Dirigiéndose hacia un monitor relativamente grande, encendiéndolo y apareciendo lo que sería la vista a su edificio. Cambiando entre vista y vista, llego a lo que sería su oficina. Un golpe seco llego a su corazón, tratando de respirar correctamente, pero algo lo evitaba. Se quedaba sin aire.

Estaba caminando observando las decoraciones que poseía su lugar, de pared en pared.

Tomando un largo respiro, se tranquilizó lo suficiente para poder pensar en qué hacer.

Ella misma lo llamo, aunque indirectamente fue ella. La razón era por trabajo, _su_ trabajo y no extracurricular. Por eso tenía que ir, poner frente y decir la verdad.

No era para menos, _ella_ era la actual Maou Leviathan, la máxima autoridad en el ahora _nuevo_ mundo de Hyoudou Issei.

El solamente un demonio de clase baja, sin títulos o gloria, sin importar las cosas que había hecho anteriormente solo era eso, un simple demonio clase baja.

Apagando el monitor, viendo como último como observaba los trajes con suma alegría en su rostro.

Dirigiéndose a la puerta, a pesar de todo eso, el nerviosismo que sentía no era normal. No se comparaba cuando luchaban contra los grandes Serafines o Elohin mismo.

Pudiendo ganar, cerró la puerta tras de sí, no viendo a nadie más en el pasillo se puso en camino para llegar a la puerta de su oficina.

Esquivando vergonzosamente sus líquidos esparcidos en el suelo, tendría que limpiar eso luego.

Estando ya frente a la puerta, tenía que entrar en modo Maou, modo líder y modo _Leviathan._

Girando lentamente el pomo, empujando lo suficiente para que quede entreabierta para ver adentro.

Viendo cómo iba hacia la chimenea, logrando acercarse para alzar una fotografía.

Empujando la puerta para entrar, sin hacer ruido, ahora estaba dentro con él.

El castaño, totalmente congelado observaba la fotografía, solamente evitando que cayera la foto de sus manos.

– Esa es una foto con mi hermana de hecho. – la voz lo helo aún más, girando de forma lenta, pudo quedar frente a frente de la mujer.

 _Reabriendo la herida, cerrando los ojos y dominando los instintos._

– Hola…Ise. – estando estático y congelado observando a la persona que había llegado, su cerebro estaba suspendido, su corazón trabajando a mil por hora.

Sin esperar nada de respuesta, dirigiéndose a su lugar en su escritorio, con sus manos apoyadas en su mentón.

\- Déjame presentarme correctamente. - revisando la carpeta que anteriormente rechazó, puso de nuevo sus ojos en su invitado. - Soy Serafall Leviathan, Dai Maou actual del inframundo y tu entrevistadora.

Cerrando el caso, más nerviosa que nunca pero nunca aceptándolo.

 _Tienes que morir para finalmente, saber lo que es vivir._

* * *

 **No hay mucho que ya esté todo hecho aquí, esto probablemente esto se vea luego de actualizar "El Dios de la muerte" pero me vale verga :v**

 **Ya llevo mucho deseando escribir esto así que aquí está, seguramente no leerán esto, pero igual, este capítulo es a futuro, en el próximo capitulo estaré empezando recién desde el comienzo del canon y la relación en sí con Serafall, esto es un poco después de Kokabiel, pero antes de la reunión de las tres facciones.**

 **Un adelanto de cada capitulo estará al final de todo, disfrútenlo y dejen un gran donativo llamado review que ayuda muchísimo a continuar la historia (no cuesta nada).**

 **Sin más que agregar. Muchas gracias a todos!**

 **Cisco Fuera.**

* * *

 _ **La realidad y el amor ~ Coincidencia**_

 _Se sorprendio por eso. ¿Vino solo por ella?_

 _– ¿Vendrás mañana verdad?, vendré temprano y comprare palomitas para ambos, no te preocupes por el gasto yo lo pongo, fuiste muy amable al compartirme las tuyas hoy tengo que hacer lo mismo, ¿No lo crees? –_

 _Sus ojos se abrieron ante tal revelación que su cerebro hizo para ella. El trajo eso para compartirlo con ella, de la misma forma que ella compartió sus palomitas con él._

 _Escuchando un bullicio acercándose tras ella, pudo escuchar como la puerta se cerraba y las personas arrasaban el pasillo empujándola hacia arriba donde esta Issei._


	2. Coincidencias

"Tu propia felicidad depende de tus propias acciones, cuando la realidad misma te consuma, las leyes te opriman y la soledad finalmente te derrumbe. En ese momento, el amor sera todo lo que tengas y tu única escapatoria, pero… ¿Qué mejor amor que uno prohibido?"

Issei Hyoudou x Serafall Sitri

* * *

– ¡Issei!, debemos ver si o si esta maratón. – un calvo vitoreaba en medio de la calle como si fuera su propia casa.

– Exactamente Issei, esto no pasa a menudo y ver cosas ecchis en pantalla gigante no tiene comparación – un cuatro ojos asentía a las palabras del calvo con los lentes brillando, sí. Matsuda y Motohama.

¿Por qué termine juntándome con gente asi?

Ni idea.

Pero gracias a ellos tengo esta perversión incontrolable que salía a flote en algunos momentos.

Y ahora era una de esos.

– ¡YOUSH!, ¡disfrutaremos cada día de toda la maratón!, ¿Están conmigo chicos? – ambos jóvenes asintieron a las palabras de su líder, emocionado o nervioso, pero finamente un pervertido.

Sin importar las miradas que recibían de los transeúntes, seguían en lo suyo.

Habían pasado unos días desde que se les aceptaron en la prestigiosa academia de Kuoh, antes de mujeres y ahora mixto. Obviamente apenas lo anunciaron dejaron su antigua academia para probar en esa. Semanas de estudio en la casa de uno de ellos, con escenas porno de por medio, el trio finalmente fue aceptado.

Ahora para mejorar las cosas, una maratón de Chica Mágica hacia presente en el cine de Kuoh, empezando el primer día de clases justamente, por suerte del mundo podían llegar a tiempo si salían corriendo de su academia.

Asi, ya teniendo sus planes por lo menos para esta semana. Los tres se fueron felices con sus entradas en mano, aullando al cielo por ser bendecidos ante tal acto de ecchisidad.

Faltaban unos dos días para que empezaran las clases, fueron a comprar sus entradas anticipadas un viernes, para estar con todas las pilas el lunes.

Querían ver las hermosas Diosas que estarían en su nueva academia, y no dudarían en aprovechar cada oportunidad de ver lo prohibido.

Aunque Issei no estaba tan convencido en eso, cuando hablo con sus padres sobre eso, ellos hablaron claro sobre "borrón y cuenta nueva".

¿La razón?

Era una paria en su academia pasada asi como sus dos amigos.

Por esa razón, quería una reputación al menos honorable de solo un pervertido más del montón, no el Rey Pervertido de Japón.

Aunque no quería arruinar sus experiencias pervertidas, quería hacerlas fuera de la academia.

Quien sabe, capaz encuentre una novia de verdad si cambiaba su actitud.

Eso sí, cuando no estaba con ellos y no había nada ecchi por la vista, se concentraba en su actitud formada por los años, con esos dos podía liberarse de eso, pero al no estar desaparecía.

– Issei, voy con Motohama a mi casa para nuestra propia _maratón_ si deseas entrar. – Matsuda, el calvo incitaba a su líder.

– No chicos, debo ayudarle a mi padre en algunos trabajos, ya saben…– los chicos asintieron a sus palabras un tanto contrariados.

– ¡Oye!, tengo que hacerlo o como pagare las demás entradas. – protestando a la reacción de sus amigos, el líder comenzó a recriminarlos.

– Claro Issei, tu ve a traducir unos papeles mientras nosotros disfrutamos nuestros últimos días libres. Nos vemos. – ambos despidiéndose, dejando triste al otro ya que tanto como ellos deseaba estar ahí.

Pero, el deber es el deber.

Al final todo tiene recompensas, las cosas nuevas que aparecerán en la academia serán de lo mejor, ¿No?

* * *

 **La realidad y el amor**

 _Coincidencias._

* * *

Las clases comenzaron y como no empezar esto con un Issei caminando alegremente al lado de sus amigos del alma, en dirección a la academia de sus sueños.

– Ya no espero para poder tocar unas buenas Oppais…– haciendo gestos con las manos, el calvo mencionaba emocionado sus propios pensamientos pervertidos en voz alta.

– Umh, con estos lentes analizare cada mujer y a la mejor le daré caza como un gato a un ratón furtivo. – Motohama movía sus gafas haciéndolo brillar sin ninguna luz prominente que lo reflectara.

– Realmente solo espero conseguir novia este año, relajarme el resto y sacar buenas calificaciones. – ambos jóvenes a sus costados lo miraron con el ojo crispado, haciéndolo sudar.

– ¡No te adelantes a los hechos Issei!, la apuesta sigue en pie y el primero que consiga una novia gana. No pierdas el toque. – Motohama codeaba a su amigo, con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro.

– Exacto, no te hagas en importarte Issei porque te las veras con nosotros. – Matsuda apoyando al de lentes, pudo mirarlo amenazadoramente por unos segundos para luego sonreír.

– Es cierto, no debemos olvidar la razón principal por la cual ingresamos a esta academia. – asintiendo a lo dicho por el, ambos con la mirada decidida alzaron los puños.

– ¡POR LAS OPPAIS! – felices por lograr uno de sus sueños más húmedos.

Ya pasando las presentaciones, la charla de bienvenida de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

La cual, llamo su atención, se notaba la forma directa y fría que hablo en algunas partes, especialmente en "la conducta que los hombres deben tener", si no fuera paranoico diría que hasta asco salía de esas palabras.

Ahora se dirigían a su salón, el 2-b, entraron en un grupo aparentemente sin muchos hombres que solo ellos tres y dos más.

Eso para sus lucidas mentes significaba más diversión. No se defraudaron al descubrir que sus compañeras eran sumamente _dotadas._

Los cinco fueron presentados uno a uno, no pudo evitar palmearse la cara al ver como se presentaron sus amigos, el calvo con la mirada lasciva pura mirando a cada una de las mujeres y su amigo cuatro ojos diciendo abiertamente las medidas de algunas chicas.

Ahora deseaba no poner su rostro de "OPPAIS", ya que era el último en presentarse y cagarla estrepitosamente.

– Pasa. – ahí venia la llamada del diablo, en busca de su querida alma para torturarlo durante toda su muerte.

JÁ

Como si esas cosas fueran reales.

Pasando la puerta, mirando de reojo a las mujeres que estaban en su salón, sumamente _dotadas_ unas que otras. Haciendo el doscientos por ciento de esfuerzo para evitar mirarlas directamente a los pechos, especialmente a las que estaban en el frente mismo.

 _Vamos Issei, esfuérzate para dar una buena primera impresión para todas…_ – tratando de sonreír forzosamente al verse atrapado ante tal problema, volteo la mirada al profesor que le daba un pincel.

Mirandolo unos segundos, apunto con el pincel a la pizarra que estaba actualmente escrita por los nombres de sus dos amigos más los otros.

 _¿Naruto Uzumaki y Kakaroto?, ¿Qué son esos nombres?_ – una risa escapo de sus labios al mirar los nombres de los mencionados, agarrando el suyo para luego escribir el suyo.

Al terminar, el profesor seguía mirándolo e instándolo a presentarse él mismo.

– Eh…Me llamo Hyoudou Issei, soy un natal de Kuoh. Espero poder llevarnos bien, muchas gracias. – haciendo una ligera reverencia para todos, volteo de nuevo al profesor entregándole el pincel.

Murmullos fueron escuchados, y miradas duras dirigidas hacia él.

– Muy bien, silencio. ¿Alguna pregunta que desean hacerle al nuevo alumno? – soñando que sea el único normal de su salón, el profesor esperaba ansiosamente las preguntas.

Una mano levantada rápidamente fue la respuesta, el profesor dándole la autorización para preguntar su duda.

– ¿Eres como los otros? – una pregunta que sin duda saco unas miradas dirigidas a él, el mismo tratando de no equivocarse respondió con una pregunta.

– ¿En qué sentido…? – avergonzado por no saber su nombre, se quedó en silencio un tiempo luego de decir todo lo que podía.

Aclarándose la garganta, la misma lo miro duramente.

– Kiryuu Aika. En el sentido si eres pervertido, duh. – mirándolo perezosamente, pero con interés camuflado, todos prestaban atención a su pregunta y futura respuesta.

Había que sacar su forma de ser principal, ¿No era esa su oportunidad de dar una buena impresión?

– Soy una persona normal como tú o cualquiera, ¿Contenta? – con una leve sonrisa desafiante, encaro a todos ahí en el salón. No quería mentir porque si era pervertido, pero todo sea por estar bien siquiera el primer día y le dejen conocerlo completamente antes de etiquetarlo como una paria.

Asintiendo a lo dicho, la mujer castaña se sentó aparentemente contrariada, no comiéndose totalmente la respuesta.

– ¿Otra pregunta? – el profesor con su sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, pareciera que por fin un chico normal estaba en la academia.

Una tímida mano se levantó entre las tantas personas ahí, dándole el voto de hablar el profesor fue a sentarse.

– Emm... ¿Tiene pareja? – una pregunta que descoloco totalmente a Issei, viendo de reojo como sus amigos estaban que lo matan, los otros chicos mirándolo sonriendo.

Un orgullo de macho surgió desde el fondo de su entrepierna.

– No. – una simple respuesta con un rostro divertido, pero nervioso ya que en el fondo quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier actividad ecchi con alguna mujer dispuesta.

Los murmullos estallaron de nuevo, viendo al profesor tratando de controlar a la fiera.

Chismes de comadres.

– Puedes sentarte en ese lugar. – señalando el mismo, un asiento por la pared por la ventana viendo casi todo el lugar.

Dirigiéndose hacia el lugar correspondiente, su amiga perfecta durante estos años que estará en la academia.

El profesor ya empezando a acomodarse para dar la lección del día, Issei igualmente empezó sacando sus cosas.

Mirando de reojo a su compañera de al lado, una castaña con unas ligas sosteniendo su cabello en su frente.

La misma se dio cuenta de la mirada y solo suspiro despectivamente para luego mirar hacia el profesor en turno.

Sorprendido ante tal situación, solo suspiro lentamente para lo que sería una buenísima experiencia escolar.

 _Buenísima._

…

La mañana paso volando, fue el día fácil de todos modos, ahora estando a unos minutos de tocar la campana y salir a comer lo que la vida les prepare.

Eso que harían era algo _maravilloso._

Al final cuando toco la bendita campana, todos salieron menos tres personas furtivas, preparando su plan de espionaje.

– Bien, asi haremos todo y con mucha suerte podremos ver lo que hay debajo de la ropa de nuestras mejores compañeras. – el planeador, Motohama.

– Y si nos atrapan a correr por la vida, asi como antes, yo en el medio y ustedes a los costados. – el escapista, Matsuda.

– ¡Bien!, ¡ESTAMOS JUNTOS CHICOS? – el animador, Hyoudou Issei.

– "¡VAMOS!" – los tres diciendo al unísono, se prepararon para salir.

Pero se preguntarán, porque Issei está haciendo eso sí dijo que no quería tener mala reputación.

Sencillo. Él los dejaría atrás.

Su plan era izi pizi, pero necesitaba que otra mujer de su sala lo vea.

Va a tratar de llamar la atención de alguien para que los siga, él se quedara en el fondo no viendo nada.

Diciendo cosas para excusarse, asi hacer notar que solo era arrastrado a ese lugar por ambos.

Quería que sus amigos también recapaciten, pero que mejor recapacitación que una bien personal.

Quien diría que su plan sea sumamente perfecto.

Justo cuando se estaban moviendo furtivamente, captaron la atención de dos mujeres. Justamente eran sus compañeras. Justamente eran las mujeres a las cuales querían más observar y justamente eran las líderes de tal club que espiaban.

Como él lo planeo, ambas lo vieron en el fondo, diciendo cosas como "esto no está bien, ultima ves hago esto con ustedes".

Porque de una u otra manera su reputación sera desastrosa por culpa de sus dos amigos pervertidos, mejor tratar de arreglarlo que empeorarlo.

En medio de la paliza que tuvieron los tres, él fue menos golpeado y regañado por los tres. Asi que solo lo enviaron al consejo estudiantil.

Los otros no tuvieron la misma suerte y terminaron con una golpiza de sus vidas.

Ahora eran el trió pervertido, algunos lo llamaban la bestia pervertida por ser aparentemente el líder del grupo. Eran pocos los rumores sobre él, algunas personas decían que fue usado por los otros dos.

Los comentarios eran mixtos. Pero era mejor que ser totalmente una escoria a la vista de los demás.

Ahora estaba siendo llevado por las dos líderes del club de Kendo al consejo estudiantil, amarrado y siendo llevado a rastras.

– ¿Acaso no pueden tener un poco más de humanidad? – tratando de objetar contra sus captores, moviéndose un poco al ser sometido.

– Solo cállate, ya llegaremos y te tiraremos ahí para poder continuar con tus _amigos_ – una pelirosa, Katase objetó siseante.

Suspirando derrotado, solo se dejó llevar para su futuro castigo.

Llegando por fin a la puerta del consejo estudiantil, ambas mujeres tocaron la puerta repetidas veces.

Abriendo la puerta, una mujer con lentes salió, una figura bastante voluptuosa y con clara heterocromia en sus ojos.

– ¿Si, que paso? – al preguntar, ambas mujeres hicieron un movimiento en el cuerpo de su captura.

– Primer día y ya espían…– mirando duramente al castaño, con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho. El mismo no se inmutaba. – Póngalo en frente de Kaichou. – finalizo la misma, dejándolos entrar.

Entrando por primera vez en esa sala, _en su primer día,_ no era nadabueno eso la verdad. Más aun cuando _todos_ estaban reunidos, en su antigua academia solo le hacían anotar un libro e irse.

 _Bueno calmados todos, esto se supera fácil._ –aunque nervioso, estaba seguro que podía salir de esto con vida, ya vio a la dicha presidenta en el discurso de bienvenida, llamo bastante su atención, que mejor manera de saber más de ella que hablar directamente.

Colocándolo en el lugar, quitándole las cuerdas, él frotándose las muñecas adoloridas y casi entumecidas por estar amarrado con tanta fuerza.

– Aquí te lo dejamos Kaichou, por favor no sea tan gentil con él. – haciendo una pequeña reverencia, ambas mujeres dieron una última mirada de diversión pura a Issei, el mismo solo les sonrió también, pero de forma sarcástica.

La mujer que sería el juez en aquella reunión, seguía mirando hacia afuera con un temblé tranquilo, no giro para nada y siempre se mantuvo en esa posición.

Justo cuando el portazo se escuchó, lo cual significaba que habían salido del lugar, la mujer se giró.

– Asi que Hyoudou Issei… – girando lentamente, y leyendo un folio lo cual presumiblemente sea su expediente académico.

– Asi es señorita. – ladeando el rostro, observo a todos los presentes, pocos hacían caso a lo que estaba pasando frente a ellos, la mayoría estaba con sus propias actividades, papeleo, limpieza u organización de libros _muy_ gruesos para su gusto.

– Permítame presentarme, me llamo Souna Shitori. Presidenta del consejo estudiantil. – esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa, tratando de hacer sentir algún malestar en el invitado.

– Lo sé, me he enterado de eso. – ignorando su intento de juego mental, moviendo la mirada a todos lados menos en ella misma, ignorándola. Claro no lo hacía en forma ofensiva, pero todo eso de las charlas de lo bueno y lo malo que pretendía hacer, lo _aburría_ de sobremanera.

Souna, notando los gestos realizados de Issei, solo lo miro inexpresivamente.

– Viendo que poco o nada podre decirte sobre lo cual viniste aquí en primer lugar, ya que se nota a kilómetros que eres un caso perdido. – suspirando, dejando el folio en su escritorio, volviendo a mirar al joven.

El mismo solo estaba ahí mirándola, como si no fuera nadie interesante. De vez en cuando miraba su reloj en su muñeca, para luego volver a mirarla u observar la habitación que podía ver desde su lugar.

Volviendo a mirar su reloj por última vez, el mismo se levantó levemente de su lugar.

– Sabes, me encantaría quedarnos mirándonos durante horas, pero tengo que ir a mi trabajo o me descontaran mi sueldo. No quiero eso. – notando como la mujer no objetaba nada, se dispuso a salir, sin antes contestar la pregunta lanzada por ella a último momento.

– ¿En que trabajas? – volteando para mirarla, estaba con ojos interesados en ese tema.

– Soy ayudante de una oficina de lingüística. – viendo como ella asentía, salió del lugar.

…

– ¿Vio algo en el Kaichou? – la Reina Tsubaki preguntaba a su Rey, que estaba aún mirando la puerta.

– De hecho, tiene algo poderoso, pero a la vez parece como si fuera común. – colocando su palma en su mentón, quedo pensativa.

– Si es ayudante de lingüística supongo que tendrá algo más que tetas en su cabeza, ¿Le ofrecerá espacio en su nobleza? – Tsubaki, cargando un libro pesado, que lo colocaba de nuevo en su lugar. Volviendo a su mismo lugar al lado de Sona.

– Es lo más probable Tsubaki, Rias ni sabe que está aquí asi que podemos intentarlo. – la misma solo miraba por donde salió el joven castaño.

Algo muy poderoso conservaba el chico y ella, no perdería una posible pieza importante.

 _El mundo depara sorpresas…desagradables._

* * *

Tenía poco tiempo para no decir solo un día, la maratón empezaba casi entrando a la noche y ahora recién habían pasado una hora del medio día.

Había que traducir unos documentos antes de ir, dinero rápido para él.

Luego de llegar a su casa, se cambió y se fue directo a la oficina de su padre, donde hacia su trabajo.

Era pasante, pero quería salir a buscar su propio camino, estaba ahí porque su padre era el jefe. Él quería ser el jefe o por lo menos empezar trabajando fuera de sus círculos familiares, que lo ayudaban.

Quería ayudarse a sí mismo.

Al llegar, le esperaba unos cuantos tratados sobre cosas que a él no le interesaba en absoluto.

Veía cosas que no debía divulgar, pero eran pocas cosas. Si por azares del destino trabajaba en el gobierno iba a saber mucho.

Raras veces le dejaban documentos _sumamente_ importantes para traducir, si era el caso era porque el encargado principal tenía mucho más trabajo o estaba indispuesto.

Luego de traducir, se hacia la corrección, algo que él no tocaba más.

Asi que ahora estaba saliendo de las oficinas con dinero en su cartera, ya en una hora o poco menos empezaba el primer día de mataron.

Tenía que encontrarse con esos pervertidos en el parque, en la fuente principal para ir los tres juntos al cine.

Deseaba que ese día fuera _muy_ bueno…

Había pasado un tiempo desde que salió, ya estaba llegando a la fuente, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta sobre sus amigos.

Hasta su última ves era hace horas. No pensando en nada critico en ellos, de igual forma estaba preocupado por sus amigos.

Pero meh, iba a disfrutar la película sin ellos después de todo. Algo le decía desde antes que lo sacarían de ahí a patadas por esos dos.

Llegando al parque, se dispuso a sentarse y esperar para entrar al cine, era a la vuelta asi que no debía preocuparse por eso.

Iba a esperarlos hasta el último minuto, contando con la publicidad de siempre antes de que empiece la película, tenía unos diez minutos máximos de más.

Sacando su celular, viendo sus redes sociales para pasar el rato. Gracias a eso, no pudo notar como una morena con dos coletas pasaba frente a él, casi pisándolo en el momento.

– Disculpa…– una suave voz se escuchó frente a él, alzando la vista perezosamente, no pudo encontrar nada. Dedujendo que solo fue su imaginación o la disculpa no era para él, volvió a su celular.

La mujer, ya se había alejado bastante, sin prestarle mucha atención.

…..

Una morena se veía desde lo lejos, había aparecido en un callejón cercano a su lugar de destino. Una maratón de su anime favorito, Chica mágica.

Hoy era su único día libre y agradecía con todo su corazón que se hacía en un terreno de su propiedad. Más bien de su hermanita.

Luego de mucho tiempo volvió a tener un día libre, era uno de los mejores que había tenido en _siglos,_ no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

Era solo un día, luego empezar de nuevo todo.

Podía verlo desde la comodidad de su hogar, pero prefería verlo como una mujer normal, como una persona normal, sin lujos, sin sirvientas atrás de ella a cada rato.

Quería por lo menos una vez cada siglo ser ella misma, ser Serafall.

Entrando al parque, el cine estaba a una vuelta del mismo, tenía que cruzar todo el parque desde un extremo a otro para llegar.

Caminando tranquilamente, sin ninguna prisa ya que aún faltaban un tiempo para empezar la película.

Quería disfrutar tanto como podía este día que al final de cuentas, era solo para ella.

Caminando lentamente por el parque, pudo apreciar la fuente central, lo que indicaba que estaba a medio camino de recorrer por completo el parque.

Mirandolo todo con sumo cuidado, no pudo sorprenderse al sentir como casi choca contra una persona sentada en la fuente, fue tal su sorpresa que solo al disculparse fue rápidamente de ahí.

Mirandolo desde atrás, pudo ver como levantaba la cabeza, pero luego de unos segundos volvía a agacharse, suspirando aliviada.

No quería ningún tipo de interrupción en su día, paz y tranquilidad.

Ya llegando al cine en cuestión, pudo ver que había ya una fila, unas pocas personas estaban formándola.

Formando la fila, sin esperar mucho de hecho pudo pasar la caja y comprar unos aperitivos para degustarlos mientras duraba la película.

Subiendo las escaleras iluminadas, con cuidado de no derramar nada en el piso, pudo encontrar un lugar donde sentarse.

Colocando sus aperitivos en los lados correspondientes, se puso los lentes y se recostó esperando.

Con las luces aun prendidas veía como las personas entraban, niños hasta personas mayores.

Estaba sumamente contenta de estar disfrutando un día asi, entre tantas personas sin que ninguna la idolatraba, siendo su igual.

La hacia sumamente feliz.

Observando su reloj, correctamente faltaban unos cinco minutos para empezar. Escuchando con sus oídos mejorados, pudo darse cuenta que aún faltaban _bastantes_ personas para ingresar.

Suponiendo que por esa razón aun no empieza, ya que aún estaban prendidas las luces y seguían ingresando al lugar.

Se sentía un tanto cohibida al estar entre tantas personas, a sus lados no había nadie ya que se sentó en el medio de una fila, aun no entraban para sentarse alrededor de ella. Todas las personas estaban en los primeros lugares de cada fila.

Disfrutando poco a poco las palomitas, una a una llevándolas a su boca, masticando suavemente observando a cada persona que ingresaba al lugar.

Pasando los minutos, al parecer no ingresaba más nadie. Suponiendo que ya estaba por empezar, se acomodó mejor en su lugar.

Pero de repente un sonido de unos pasos llamo su atención, mirando en la entrada pudo ver como un joven _muy_ conocido para ella entraba. Era el que casi atropello intencionalmente hace rato.

Viendo como subía poco a poco, luego de quedarse observando el lugar, pudo justamente entrar en su fila.

Mirando de reojo su lugar al lado, pudo ver como estaba vacío. Se acercaba poco a poco más. Hasta que al final se sentó con un sonido de golpe, suspirando pesadamente al hacerlo.

Pareciendo que no la había tomado en cuenta, lo ignoro y miro nuevamente hacia el frente.

Estaba tardando, _demasiado._ Ya se suponía que el ultimo ya ingreso a la sala, no había nadie más afuera. ¿Mierda porque no empiezan aun?

 _Oh si Serafall, tienes que ser normal, ¿No? –_ cansada de esperar, no quería hacer un escándalo en su día libre, para tener más trabajo.

Asi que solamente se conformó en gruñir de inconformidad.

Pero pasaban los minutos, las personas estaban charlando de que sabes mierdas, de sus vaginas al cuadrado o que se yo.

Carajo, en su _único_ día libre que quería salir del inframundo los malditos humanos hacían esto. Le ponían los nervios en alto.

– ¡¿Aun no empiezan la película?!, ¡ya tardan! – llegando al punto máximo de su paciencia en este día, exclamo a la nada al parecer, un tanto más bajo de lo normal para no molestar a las demás personas, asi que solo unas personas alrededor de su lugar pudieron escucharlo claramente.

En su gruñido interior, pudo escuchar con su oído mejorado unas pequeñas risas que provenían de su asiento contiguo.

Viendo de reojo, pudo ver como el chico la miraba, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por hacer un casi escándalo en medio de la sala de cine, pudo notar que no la miraba de forma negativa, mejor dicho, con una sonrisa.

Volteando mirándolo, el mismo solo se sorprendio y volteo rápidamente hacia otro lado.

Un tanto curiosa por ese hecho, solo pregunto. No quería que la vieran como una loca fanática de anime.

 _Aunque ya lo soy…_ – riendo internamente.

– ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso miento? – notando como el joven se sobresaltaba, ella seguía mirándolo tranquilamente con un rostro curioso pero un tanto penetrante, asi que se relajó un poco.

– Por supuesto, realmente se están tardando lo suyo… – viendo como sonreía nerviosamente, lo cual le pareció extrañamente familiar.

Él tenía razón, se tardaban lo suyo. Se sintió agradable compartir una opinión con alguien extraño, dejando salir su personalidad emocionada camuflada en ese momento.

– ¡Ves!, sí que tengo razón…– alzando las manos, en señal de victoria, se sentía agradable como no era criticada o alguien opinaba por la forma que ella se comportaba asi en público, solo seguía mirándola nervioso.

De igual forma cuando hablaba con personas asi en el inframundo. Nerviosas de su estatus.

Sonriendo lánguidamente ante ese hecho, vio como el mismo volteaba a mirar hacia abajo.

Mirando también, pudo ver a dos personas hablando, al parecer un trabajador del lugar con el guardia mismo.

Aun recordaba cómo casi lo atropello en el parque y como lo asusto hace momentos con su momento de arrebato.

Viendo como no tenía nada para comer, a sabiendas que esta película era para rato, solo podía hacer algo para por lo menos sentirse mejor consigo misma y tratar de compensar algo que ocasiono.

Ella era normal como todos ahora, no era el Maou Leviathan, solo una persona más en esa sala de cine observando una película más.

– ¿Quieres?, veo que no tienes nada y al parecer no empezara aún. – levantando y pasándole el tarro de palomitas, llamando su atención, pude ver como miraba extrañado el tarro.

Luego de unos segundos, mirando directamente hacia ella asintió levemente.

– Muchas gracias, no me había dado tiempo para comprar ya que llegue tarde. – viendo como aún seguía nervioso, instándole a agarrar las palomitas al agitar un poco el tarro, al final agarro unos cuantos para llevarlos finalmente a su boca. – Pero ahora que lo pienso hubiera comprado ya que no ponen la película. – era cierto, aun no empezaba y ella ya estaba comiendo _demasiado_ sus aperitivos y ahora compartiéndolo un poco con un extraño era peor en ese sentido. Una sonrisa apareció en la mujer, ya que ni había empezado la película y estaba acabándose sus palomitas.

Luego de repente todo termino, unos segundos más tarde pudo ver de nuevo en la aparente oscuridad, ya que se veía diferente a como era con luz. Ella veía como si fuera casi de día el lugar, pero se notaba cuando era su habilidad de ver en la oscuridad y no era la luz de algún tipo de iluminación.

Eso solo significaba que ya había empezado la película.

– ¡Si! – exclamando un poco fuerte, solo un poco para no hacer de nuevo un numero como antes.

– Por fin empieza… – viendo como él se acomodaba en su lugar para enfocar su vista en la pantalla gigante.

De igual forma, acomodándose en su lugar correspondiente, lista para unas horas de diversión sana.

Pero antes de que los sonidos invadieran el lugar, una pregunta llego a sus oídos.

– Antes de empezar la película… ¿Cómo te llamas? – mirando de reojo, bajando un poco sus lentes pudo ver como él estaba mirando a su lado, con clara ceguera por la oscuridad profunda en que estaban.

Dudaba en responder, podría inventar un nombre para evitar problemas.

¿Pero qué más da?

Ya estaba ahí, se suponía y lo repetía mil veces. Ella era normal ahora.

¿Por qué no?

– Serafall…– terminado asi, con el sonido de la película empezando inundando todos los oídos en la sala.

 _Decir mi nombre sin ninguna preocupación, nunca…se sintió tan bien._

* * *

Tirándose boca abajo en la cama, un castaño se encontraba abatido por todo lo que paso en solo unas pocas horas.

No quería ilusionarse, pero al final de cuentas conoció a una chica muy bonita.

Y su cerebro lucido y pervertido había empezado a trabajar. Eso no era bueno. Se había comportado como un hombre decente durante la película y un poco más cuando salieron de la sala, antes de despedirse.

…

– _Eso sí que fue una película bien larga…– murmurando, Issei salía de la sala de cine, al lado de una muy animada Serafall._

– _¿Verdad que sí?, ¡Fue asombrosa! – con ese rostro totalmente animado, Issei solo la miraba un tanto nervioso y divertido. No aguantaba cosas asi, pero podía tolerarlo._

 _Además, por lo que vio o escucho en la función, era una fanática demente sobre Chicas Mágicas. Era entendible esa actitud._

 _Recordando algo, se apresuró a colocarse al lado de su acompañante que ya había acelerado el paso para salir del cine._

– _Se me olvido decirte mi nombre hace rato, la película ya empezó y no se escuchó más nada de lo que dije. – llamando la atención de Serafall, ella girando su cabeza para mirarlo. – Me llamo Issei, Hyoudou Issei. Puedes decirme solamente Ise._

 _Asintiendo, la mujer sonrió levemente para luego fijar de nuevo su camino al frente._

– _¿Esto dura una semana cierto? – Serafall había dicho sin mirarlo, solo fijándose en su camino._

– _Exacto, mañana continua hasta el domingo. Luego cambia de tema para seguir asi por algunas semanas más. – notando como asentía ella nuevamente, a él se le vino algo por la cabeza. – ¿Vendrás mañana verdad?_

 _Viendo que sus hombros temblaban levemente, ella giro su cabeza hacia el con un rostro dubitativo._

– _Eh…No lo sé…– riendo tontamente, ella se rascaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza._

 _Soltando una pequeña risa ante eso, Issei siguió caminando, ya casi llegando nuevamente al centro del parque._

– _Si vuelves mañana, vendré temprano y comprare palomitas para ambos, no te preocupes por el gasto yo lo pongo, fuiste muy amable al compartirme las tuyas hoy, tengo que hacer lo mismo, ¿No lo crees? – llegando ya a la fuente, ambos pararon para despedirse._

– _Supongo…– riendo divertida, Serafall le apunto con el dedo en forma de arma de fuego. – Esas palomitas eran pocas hasta para mí, más te vale sufrir lo mismo que yo. – sacando unas risas de ambos, el castaño se dispuso a marcharse en el lado contrario de ella._

– _Nos vemos mañana…supongo. – girándose y agitando su mano en señal de despedida._

– _Si…– un leve asentimiento fue dicho por ella, sin oportunidad que él lo escuchara, giraba ella en el lado contrario, marchándose._

...

Soñaba despierto, quería seguir encontrándose con ella para tratar de entablar alguna amistad con la misma. El problema era que se notaba cuando le preguntaba si vendría o no en el siguiente día de la maratón, ella se encogía y trataba de ignorar el tema.

No le sorprendería que mañana no apareciera. No había que perder las esperanzas. Aun había muchas, en el colegio por _suerte_ no fue tan drástico su castigo. Aun no sabía del paradero de sus amigos, en ese momento poco o nada le importaba eso.

Había conocido a una chica que no le molesto en hablar con él, eso…no lo iba arruinar.

* * *

Caminando por verdes praderas, se encontraba la hoy libre Maou Leviathan. Se había tomado la molestia de visitar a sus padres antes de que su día de descanso acabara.

Llegando a una puerta de la más fina madera posible, tocándolo unas veces y esperando unos segundos para que una Maid atendiera, sorprendida por su presencia, lo cual era normal para ella. Un saludo muy formal para luego dejarla pasar sin objeciones.

Se había olvidado de estas formalidades en su estancia pequeña en el mundo humano con aquella persona.

No era para menos, capaz nunca más lo viera. En lo que tomaría su día libre próximo, ya hubiera muerto o formado una familia.

Mañana seguía la maratón, pero para ella, solo fue esa. Eso era el problema, no lastimaba a nadie que no lo merecía y él _no_ lo merecía.

Pero a veces no se puede evitar.

Capaz en el fondo vino aquí, en busca de alguna respuesta o consejo para esto.

Se sintió tan libre en esas horas, como en tanto tiempo no pudo. Desde su nacimiento llevo las riendas de grandes responsabilidades, ahora en cambio, una _demasiado_ grande para su gusto la estaba dominando.

Caminando por los lujosos y enormes pasillos de la Mansión Sitri, buscando el lugar donde sus padres pasaban la mayor cantidad de tiempo, su sala de estar.

Encontrando la dichosa puerta, abriéndola para encontrar a dos personas tomando té o café, como se vea para ambos.

Llamando su atención aquella puerta abierta, giraron hacia la misma para encontrar a su primera hija.

– Oh…Serafall que agradable sorpresa. – su madre, levantándose apresuradamente fue a recibir a su hija, raras veces podía verla y más raro además verla solamente siendo "Serafall", su hija.

Abrazándola, ella gustosa lo recibió con una sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro.

– Hola madre…– alejándose de su progenitora, ambas se acercaron a donde originalmente estaban con su padre, ahora él las observaba con una taza humeante en su mano.

– Serafall, tanto tiempo. Ven y siéntate, cuéntanos que tal estas ya que hace un buen tiempo no vuelves por estos lares. – su padre la saludo, asintiendo con cuidado, fue a sentarse en un lugar al costado de su madre.

– Si…primeramente lo siento por no venir más, no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer cosas fuera del trabajo y hoy es mi día libre, cada cierto tiempo lo tengo asi que aproveche antes de termine para venir aquí. – recibiendo una taza igualmente humeante de parte de su madre, continuo. – Entre el papeleo y las reuniones, a veces hasta una charla con Sona, consume todo mi tiempo. _Todos_ los días.

Ambos sabían del deseo de su hija, odiaba su puesto de trabajo, fue obligada por asi decirlo a tomarlo y hasta ahora no podía salirse de él.

Si encontraba un momento entre tanto trabajo para sentirse libre y ser solamente ella, lo tomaría.

– Lo entendemos hija, no es necesario. Además, vivimos milenios y cosas como no vernos en años es poca cosa. Siéntete libre de venir cuando quieras aquí, es tu hogar. – su madre, reconfortarle como siempre le daba su apoyo.

Siempre se apoyó en ella para cualquier problema que tenía, cuando se sentía presionada por su estilo de vida, cuando no sabía qué hacer en alguna cosa. Como ahora.

– Es cierto Serafall, eres un Maou y al serlo ciertas cosas se te privan al tomar el cargo. – no podía sentirse encogida en esa situación, a pesar de ser capaz la mujer más poderosa del inframundo, o unas de las personas más fuertes del inframundo, ella podía sentirse mal, dolida o cansada.

Física o mentalmente. Esta vez, lastimosamente era ambas.

– Lo se padre, es que a veces desearía renunciar, pero sé que no me dejaran. – tomando un sorbo de su taza, mirando el suelo y sintiendo como la bebida calienta pasaba por su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, todos deseaban ser Maous, tener dicho cargo era sinónimo de poder y autoridad. Para ella eso poco o nada importaba, tenía poder, pero no quería autoridad.

Sus padres sabían eso, cuando venía ella solo se sentaba ahí y se desahogaba completamente. Dándole fuerzas, sus padres eran lo suficientemente buenos para ayudarla a ella.

Pero hoy no venía solo a eso, esta vez necesitaba algo más que solo desahogarse.

Llamando la atención de ambas mujeres, al lado del oído del Sitri mayor apareció un círculo mágico rojo. Reconociendo el patrón como Gremory.

Levantándose, colocando su taza ya menguante en la mesa.

– Lo siento mucho, pero debo atender esta llamada. – alejándose un poco apresurado, el Líder Sitri se fue.

– ¿Qué habrá pasado? – un tanto curiosa, la Leviathan dirigía la mirada a su madre.

– Oh, seguro es su tonto amigo Zeoticus. Solo ignóralo. – tomando otro sorbo, para luego colocar la taza en la mesa de igual forma como lo hizo su esposo. – Ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué tal te trata la vida?

– Bastante mal para decir verdad…– en eso empezó, aún faltaban horas para que otro día empezara, tenía tiempo de sobra para hablar con su madre. Cada segundo importaba.

Pasando casi toda la noche restante hablando con su madre, como el tiempo en el inframundo y en el mundo humano eran totalmente diferentes, se podía tomar esa molestia. Dormiría algunas horas para luego empezar de nuevo con su aburrida rutina diaria, hasta algún momento de descanso.

En vez de solo desahogarse, ahora preguntaba cosas, camuflando las intenciones reales. Algo que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido por su madre. Parando por unos momentos entre la charla para tomar un poco de su néctar, ya cargado en varias ocasiones.

– Dime Serafall, ¿Qué te está pasando?, te noto _exageradamente_ rara. – haciendo que casi se atragante ella en su bebida, tosió un poco para recuperarse y responder a su madre.

– ¿Por qué madre? – mirándola curiosamente, bueno intentando ya que sabía _muy_ bien a que se refería.

– Mayormente cuando vienes solo te desahogas sin muchas preguntas o razones aparentes, ahora en cambio das razones y preguntas cosas. Noto cuando mi hija actúa diferente. – la mujer, acariciando la mano de su hija, mirándola cariñosamente.

– Soy tu madre después de todo y ahora eres mi hija, no la Maou Leviathan o una Sitri, solo eres Serafall. – una fina línea en la mente de ella se rompió, a pesar de que quería negarlo a todo o nada, ella nunca había disfrutado tanto un día como hoy.

¿Cuál era la razón de eso?

Un simple día en el mundo humano.

Se sentía diferente, se sentía libre en esas horas. Aunque solo habían cruzado pocas palabras, pudo saber lo que sentían las personas normales. Sin ningún cargo en sus hombros, sin ninguna autoridad sobre los demás, sin que la idolatraran…solamente disfrutando su vida como algo _normal_.

Eso era lo que la hacía sentirse mejor.

Su normalidad, la normalidad de los humanos, de las personas sin grandes pesos en sus hombros. La normalidad de ella era _totalmente_ diferente. Sin nada que pueda disfrutar en su día a día.

No tenía donde ir además de su hogar con sus padres, no podía ir a ver a su hermana en pleno día de colegio o estaba ocupada en sus asuntos. Al final se dio por vencida y prefirió adelantar su trabajo a tomar un día aburrido. Hasta que se encariño por el anime, de ahí en más sus días libres fueron anime y más anime.

Gracias a eso, visitaba solamente a sus padres cuando se sentía abatida en general. Con su hermana, a causa de su encariñamiento obsesivo con el anime, evitaba cada oportunidad que tenía para no verla.

No la molestaba, pero la hacía sentirse mal consigo misma, pero uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos desde ese punto fue avergonzar a su hermana, romper su Póker Face como un cristal fino.

Asi que ahí estaba, esperando algún consejo de su madre para sobrellevar esto.

Suspirando derrotada, no podía ocultar su estado de ánimo mucho tiempo a su madre, la había criado después de todo.

– Supongo que te lo contare…– mirándola con cautela continuo. – Solamente que esto no pase de nosotras…– esperando ante la respuesta de su madre, ella solo asintió un poco confundida pero decidida.

Tenía que ayudar a su hija en apuros después de todo.

– Continua…– tomando un sorbo final en su bebida, lo dejo en la mesa para luego si surgía necesidad, seguir tomando más.

– Veras madre…

Algunas cosas no eran un misterio para su progenitora, pero algunas eran una sorpresa y preocupación en sí mismas.

Empezando desde que quería dejar su trabajo a un lado, disfrutar algo que a ella la hacía feliz.

Pero lo que más la sorprendio fue que ella planeaba algo para dejar su puesto de Maou. Aunque no dijo cómo, supuso que apenas era algo de un plan.

Luego, un incómodo silencio inundo la habitación. Solo el leve sorbo que venía de la Señora Sitri, tratando de colocar sus pensamientos en otro lado.

– Entonces madre, ¿Qué debería hacer? – ella miraba meditabunda a su hija, ella en cambio estaba incomoda y con los ojos suplicantes de escuchar lo que ella quería.

Mayormente, cuando pasaba esto antes ella hacia lo que le recomendaba. Esos ojos suplicantes de algo que, para ella, estaba bien.

Suspirando, bajo su taza y se acomodó para hablar.

– Nuestra vida es muy longeva, tenemos demasiado tiempo para pensar en algo, ponerlo en marcha y al final, lograrlo. Ser un Maou es para toda la vida, te da cosas que nosotros solo nos imaginamos, poder que algunos nunca podrán llegar. – señalándola con un dedo, para enfatizar lo siguiente. – Pero a pesar de todo eso, tu eres una persona más, un demonio más, con sentimientos y sueños más allá de tu puesto. Eres mi amada hija, Serafall Sitri y si esa es tu decisión, yo te apoyare con eso hasta que mi vida se apague…

* * *

Entre las tantas calles de una ciudad, caminaba un joven distraídamente con algunas preguntas en su cabeza.

¿Lograría encontrar a la chica?

No quería ilusionarse demasiado con eso, pero no sé.

Disfruto esa película más de lo que pensó.

Y era gracias a sus amigos, lo cual viniendo al caso fueron hospitalizados por algunas lesiones realmente _graves._

Riéndose por lo bajo, agradecía a Dios que pasara eso, y más aún que no vayan en toda la maratón. No quería a sus amigos súper pervertidos andando por el lugar mientras hablaba con ella.

Hizo todo lo posible para controlar sus instintos pervertidos al salir del cine y verla completamente. Era una _loli tetuda_.

Mas con uno de sus amigos fanático de las lolis.

 _No, no, no y no mierda. Mierda esos dos._

Entre sus desvaríos mentales, llego a la academia ya un poco tarde de lo habitual.

Maldiciendo en su mente por haber roto el despertador y no hacer caso. Puto despertador sexi.

Pasando por el consejo estudiantil, para ver por la ventana a la mujer que lo _corrección_ el día anterior.

Saludándola con la mano alzada, tratando inútilmente de llamar su atención más que solo la mirada dirigida hacia él.

Con la cara crispada, volvió a caminar haca su salón.

No noto finalmente, una sonrisa apareció en la mujer, sosteniendo una pieza de peón entre sus dedos, azul.

…

Al llegar a su salón, fue reprendido un _poco_ por su maestro, pero al final lo dejo pasar y toda la mañana paso sin problemas mayores.

Claro, no pudo ignorar las miradas que las mujeres le dirigían a él, además de no poder entablar de nuevo una conversación siquiera para preguntar algo a sus compañeras de su lado. Agradeció que sus amigos aun no vinieran, por lo que escucho de las conversaciones de algunas mujeres, estarían en reposo unos días más.

Haciendo una fiesta mental, el joven castaño se dispuso a planificar todo su día hasta llegar a la segunda película de la maratón.

Era el almuerzo, ya que no podía hacer muchas cosas con sus amigos y no se animaba a hacer algo _estúpido_ solo, fue a recorrer el colegio mientras comía perezosamente unos sándwiches de tomaco.

Al llegar al final aparentemente, se topó con un edificio grande que ocupaba un gran espacio del colegio que por lo que vio, no se usaba para nada.

Mirandolo con curiosidad, pero al final al no encontrar nada que le llame la atención, encogiéndose los hombros siguió caminando.

Echando un último vistazo al edificio antes de alejarse completamente, justo en la ventana del segundo piso pudo ver un destello brillante. Achicando la vista para mirar mejor, vio una silueta aparentemente de una mujer de cabello rojo, desde la distancia pudo apreciar el puro color de su cabello. Sorprendiéndolo un poco ya que ese edificio parecía abandonado, sin vida en su interior.

Ignorando las preguntas que rodeaban esa situación, siguió su camino.

La misma lo observaba alejarse, para luego perderlo en los pasillos.

Lanzando una pequeña pieza de ajedrez roja al aire para luego agarrarla de nuevo, se giró y se dirigió adentro.

…

La tarde paso volando y ahora era momento de trabajar, juntar el dinero del día e ir al lugar donde más quería.

Por ahora aún seguían en reposo sus amigos y _agradecía_ a todos los Dioses por eso, aunque sea mal visto, a él le valía madres.

Las refrescantes calles de Kuoh eran fabulosas, mirar y mirar cada rincón era perfecto y saber cómo la palma de tu mano cada camino, ruta, dirección de la ciudad, era divino.

Llego en hora record a su hogar, y sin perder tiempo se preparó para su trabajo.

Se preguntaba muy seguido, ¿Qué estará haciendo ella?

Mientras tanto…

 _Vapor inundaba la sala, unos cantos sonaban en cada rincón, una mujer brillaba en el baño._

– _**¡This is beginning to feel like the long winded blues of the never!**_ _– usando el Javon como microfono, Serafall Leviathan disfrutaba un tremendo baño al son de la musica._

– _¡_ _ **Eternalized, objectified!**_ _– el vapor volvió a tapar la vista completa de todo el show._

– ¡Bahh!, deja de pensar en ella. – concentrándose de nuevo en su trabajo, lo cual hizo volar el tiempo, literaforicamente.

* * *

Un corte taza daba órdenes a una mujer, la cual al terminar se convirtió en un pájaro y se fue volando.

Justo atrás de él, un murciélago salió volando en dirección contraria.

* * *

Listo y preparado para ir a la guerra, el condón en la billetera, el perfume en el cuello y en la entrepierna, las medias iguales y el peinado rebelde, pero con estilo. Hyoudou Issei salía de su hogar en dirección a su destino.

¿Qué pasara cuando llegue?

¿Estará ella ahí para acompañarlo en la película completa?

Fue un día, unas horas, solo eso. Al final deseaba poder sentarse de nuevo en los mismos lugares, o por lo menos uno al lado del otro.

Una se promesa habían hecho, las promesas no deben romperse.

¿Verdad?

Pasaron los metros, cuadras y calles para por fin llegar a su destino, en el parque de toda la vida, llego unos quince minutos antes de que abrieran la sala de cine, asi que fue a sentarse en un banco con una mesita en frente, con otro banco en el otro extremo.

Al tomar asiento, noto como la mesa tenia dibujos cuadrados pintados en dos colores y colocados uno tras de otro.

Suspirando y colocando sus brazos como almohada, reposando su cabeza por ellos para relajarse y esperar que pasen los minutos. Por supuesto esperando ver alguna señal de ella.

Pero en cambio, apenas al haber colocado su cabeza, oyó y sintió como alguien se sentaba frente a él.

Alzando la cabeza pudo ver a una pelinegra con ojos violetas trayendo con ella una cajita rectangular y colocándola en la mesa.

– ¿Juegas? – agitando la cajita y escuchando unos golpecitos en la misma, se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en una rustica mesa de ajedrez.

Pensando en que una partida rápida aligeraría su tiempo de espera, asintió levemente.

Colocandose correctamente, pudo apreciar que la mujer era _especialmente_ hermosa, unos pechos relativamente grandes y un cabello sedoso.

Viendo como abria la caja, sacando las piezas de ajedrez y colocándolas cuidadosamente en el tablero.

– ¿No me diras tu nombre? – sin mirarla, pregunto a la mujer mientras ella colocaba las piezas.

– Si logras ganarme, te lo dire. – dijo al tiempo que colocaba la última pieza y lo miraba tranquilamente.

Asintiendo con una levísima sonrisa desafiante, con el tablero listo y ambos ya preparados, ella movió la primera pieza.

Luego la siguiente, la siguiente y para cuando el tablero estaba totalmente desordenado ya se veía clara la diferencia en quien ganaría.

Aplastando su última torre y dejando acorralado al rey blanco, Issei se alzaba con la victoria.

Revisando por ultima ves su hora, vio que pasaron los quince minutos de la espera y unos minutos más en la partida.

Viendo como la mujer observaba cuidadosamente el tablero, aun sin haberse dado cuenta que perdió, tosió falsadamente para llamar su atención.

Sonriéndole levemente al alzar su mirada, se dispuso a partir.

– Fue un placer jugar una partida con usted... espero poder compartir otra partida otro día, pero ahora debo partir. – haciendo una leve reverencia, fue directo a su lugar correspondiente.

– Yuma…– grito la mujer, haciendo voltear a Issei.

– Amano Yuma. – comprendiendo lo que decía, Issei realizo una reverencia y sonrió, alejándose con la mano levantada y despidiéndola.

Mientras la chica observaba el tablero fascinada, un murciélago salió volando de la oscuridad y justo atrás de él un pequeño pájaro arribo del árbol cercano.

* * *

Apareciendo en el mismo lugar donde lo hizo el día anterior, Serafall Leviathan salía vestida totalmente a la imaginación del lector.

Mientras observaba si no había nadie por los alrededores, se colocó un collar con una gema verde de punta.

– Esto bastara para mezclarme totalmente. – saliendo de su escondite, tratando de actuar normal y caminar rápidamente hacia el lugar donde debería haber llegado hace unos minutos.

Ya estaba retrasada, no tanto, pero no podrá comprar nada. Obvio si quería llegar a tiempo para no perder ningún minuto de la película.

Pasando el umbral del cine, pasando apresuradamente de las personas que aun compraban sus aperitivos, buscando la sala correspondiente.

Encontrándola y parándose frente a la puerta. Sabía que, al entrar, seguiría el consejo de su madre y tal consejo va en contra de todo lo que creía hasta ese momento.

Sonrió, ya no era _ese momento_ , ahora es _solamente_ su momento.

Era el momento de liberarse de sus ataduras.

Al abrirla, vio con claridad, unos destellos rojizos por los bordes de su vista, significando que ya casi empezaba o ya empezó.

A unos pasos estaba la escalera, que llevaba a los lugares para sentarse.

Al llegar y alzar la vista hacia arriba, los lugares superiores y medios para ver si había lugares aun libres.

Lo vio, con un paquete de palomitas extra en su otra mano.

Se sorprendio por eso. ¿Vino solo por ella?

– _¿Vendrás mañana verdad?, vendré temprano y comprare palomitas para ambos, no te preocupes por el gasto yo lo pongo, fuiste muy amable al compartirme las tuyas hoy y tengo que hacer lo mismo, ¿No lo crees?_ –

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la revelación que su cerebro hizo para ella. Él trajo eso para compartirlo con ella, de la misma forma que ella compartió sus palomitas con él.

Escuchando un bullicio acercándose tras ella, pudo escuchar como la puerta se cerraba y las personas arrasaban el pasillo, empujándola hacia arriba donde se encontraba Issei.

Como Issei estaba en el medio de la fila, y justo en el medio de la sala, no se dio cuenta aun de su presencia.

Pasando entre las piernas de los demás que estaban en los primeros lugares, tratando de no tocar a nadie o evitar que la tocaran de más. Llego y se sentó en el lugar libre al lado izquierdo del castaño, sorprendiéndolo levemente.

– ¡Llegue! – suspirando, ella se acomodó mejor en su asiento, para luego voltear y observar al joven sentado al lado de ella, que la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Si, me di cuenta. – pasándole el paquete a ella, agitándolo levemente. Accediendo y disfrutando con una sonrisa las palomitas.

– Guau~, ¡Esto es asombroso! – luego de llevar una palomita a su perdición en su boca, llevo otra y otra, para más tarde llevar su puño lleno y masticarlo con una renovada emoción.

Issei al ver eso, se sorprendio ya que las palomitas que había comprado eran las Premium del cine, sabor especial y perfectamente equilibrado con la sal.

– Son especiales, por eso – al notar como la primera publicidad empezaba, notaron que se trataba de la siguiente maratón que empezara la próxima semana.

Se tratará de Gundam. Mechas por doquier, y mierda volando a todo motor.

– ¿Vendrás a verla? – sin mirarla, pregunto, ya que escuchaba las palomitas masticarse rápidamente.

– No lo sé, aunque conozco a alguien que moriría por venir. – ella misma dudaba que sus palomitas, duraran toda la película.

– Estamos igual, mis amigos son fanáticos a muerte por esto, aunque sería mejor dicho su segundo fanatismo.

Riendo por eso, alzo las palomitas al aire y grito.

– ¡Que se jodan las publicidades! – llamando la atención de todos sobre ella y, por lo tanto, yo.

Solo podía frotarme mi cabeza, nervioso.

Y luego de eso, como obra del destino, empezó la película. Colocando los lentes 3D y mirando fijamente a la pantalla, empezó.

* * *

– Ya veo… – una mano blanca como la nieve se veía desde la oscuridad, con un pájaro sobre su muñeca.

– ¿Ya empezaron a moverse? – Tsubaki, al lado de su Rey hablo.

– Un ángel caído entablo un juego de ajedrez con él, gano rápidamente y se dirigió al cine.

Comprendiendo la situación, ella sabía que quería reencarnarlo, pero no notaba nada especial en él.

– ¿Por qué? – su Rey volteo para observarla, mirándola con sus ojos fríos.

– Sera útil. – tan simple y tan atroz, no veía nada más que sus propias ambiciones.

…

La misma situación ocurría a unos metros de ahí, pero con un murciélago.

Agitando la mano, el mismo salió volando.

Rias Gremory sentada en su lugar designado como presidenta del club de lo oculto, procesaba la información obtenida sobre su familiar.

– ¿Paso algo Rias? – su fiel reina, acercándose hacia su lugar al lado de su Rey.

– Hyoudou Issei…– recibiendo una mirada confundida de su reina, suspiro.

– El Sekiryuutei de esta generación ha aparecido, pero si no hacemos algo pronto…morirá. –

– ¿Planeas usarlo para solucionar _ese_ asunto? – ella solo asintió con su cabeza para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la ventana.

– Nada más y nada menos. –

* * *

Jadeos, murmullos y viroteos eran escuchados en la sala una sala de cine. Logrando opacar la mayoría, Serafall para no saltar de alegría, lo compensaba con unos gritos de bashee.

Aunque no lo escucharían admitirlo, Issei haría eso si estuviera lo suficientemente drogado, porque realmente fue buena.

Tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención, ladeo su cabeza hacia abajo indicando para salir. Aunque ella no lo quería, debían, o lo sacarían antes.

Suspirando derrotada, ella salió primero y seguido de ella Issei, tirando ambos recipientes de palomitas al _**basurero**_.

Porque sabía que en algún momento ese paquete seria otro o, mejor dicho, se convertirá en otra cosa. Hasta el condón que usara con ella.

Vendito reciclado.

Al salir, se colocó al lado de ella, hablando variadamente de lo que sintieron y vieron en la película. La mujer por supuesto, estaba excitada por completo, por poco no saltaba a Issei.

Él decía las cosas más tranquilas y con menos exageración, ella en cambio decía con todas las ganas que era "lo mejor que haya existido".

Llamaban la atención de los que pasaban, él dudaba que se llevaran bien, no se parecían nada de nada

Llegaron al final del parque, donde ambos se separaban para ir a sus respectivos cubículos.

– ¿Mañana? – Issei parado frente a la chica más calmada, con un refresco marca _coca culo_ extra que tomaba, para "reponer" fuerzas como ella decía.

Ella solo asintió con una sonrisa y un leve gruñido. Para luego despedirse ambos y partir.

Serafall fue caminando en busca de un lugar seguro para sacar su collar y volver al inframundo, para cuando lo encontró vio una silueta muy conocida para ella. Luego, volvió a ver otro destello azul pasando cerca de ella.

Afilando la mirada, reconoció a ambas, a una de ellas la vio en persona, pero a la otra solo en fotos.

Observando sus movimientos, se dio cuenta que iban al camino de Issei. A sabiendas del porqué, dejo que ambas hagan su trabajo.

Besando su collar con los labios en agradecimiento, lo quito y volvió al inframundo.

…

Con la cara de felicidad absoluta y con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando en cómo pasarla mañana con ella. Como conquistarla y en qué momento coquetearla.

Caminando lentamente, con pesares despejados y sueños por venir. Sea por su falta de atención, sea por su perversión, sea por su inteligencia. No vio venir lo siguiente en su vida.

Las calles parecían interminables, la luna asomándose por el firmamento, la bella melodía que componía las ramas de los arboles al golpeteo del viento.

Paz.

La misma paz que lo seguía entre las sombras, dibujando un sendero falso hacia lugares donde la "felicidad" habita.

Un cosquilleo por mi mano izquierda al tomar el pomo de la puerta, girarla y ver como pasaba mi madre justo en ese momento.

– ¡Issei! – viniendo con la intención de abrazarme, le deje.

No podía negármelo, estaba feliz, demasiado feliz.

– Estaré en mi cuarto mamá, llámame cuando este la cena, ¿sí? – con eso subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación.

Absolutamente vacía, como siempre estuvo y estará. Por lo menos por ahora.

Sacando una libreta, empezó a escribir diálogos, ideas y varias formas de lograr que ella…sea suya.

* * *

 **¿Me extrañaron perras?**

 **Si, los amo igual.**

 **Aquí otro capitulirijiño de esta historia bien buena y zukulenta que estoy con muchísimas ganas de terminar.**

 **Sera dramática, demasiado dramática para sus gustos de cliché. Issei quedara devastado, hecho mierda. Preparen esas nalgas que los violare.**

 **Ah, ya salió la cosa esa del tomo 25, les juro que quede como wtf. Hablo del traducido de infinit-trad. Se huele esa pelea final de issei vs vali con Ddraig y Albion saliendo de la Sacred Gear para darse madres como los viejos tiempos.**

 **Estoy pensando en escribir una parodia de los clichés que hay ahora en este fandom. 30 CHICAS QUE SALEN DEL CULO EN DOS CAPITULOS, por ejemplo.**

 **¿Lo gracioso es que esa historia es la Diosa del cliché, pero como la aman no?**

 **Te amo joven, tienes talento.**

 **Nos vemos en unas semanas, Cisco fuera.**


	3. ¿Golpe de suerte?

"Tu propia felicidad depende de tus propias acciones, cuando la realidad misma te consuma, las leyes te opriman y la soledad finalmente te derrumbe. En ese momento, el amor sera todo lo que tengas y tu única escapatoria, pero… ¿Qué mejor amor que uno prohibido?"

Issei Hyoudou x Serafall Sitri

* * *

– ¿Acaso duele? – hablando todo inocente, Issei.

– ¡Si, mierda!, con cuidado. – con la cabeza rota y muletas, Matsuda.

– ¡No te pases de listo, imbécil! ¡Que te cobraremos todo! – con yeso en su brazo y cojeando, Motohama.

– ¿Qué culpa tengo yo? – alzando una mano defensiva, con la otra atajando para que no se caiga su amigo perver.

– Tu nos vendiste como basura, peor que basura. – el de lentes declaro desde el otro lado.

– Nos debes _mucho_ Issei, espero que en estos dos días hayas conocido a alguien asi para que nos las presentes. – el calvo declaro, tratando de sonar intimidante.

 _En tus sueños calvo cara de nepe._

– Con estas condiciones apenas irán a su casa sin romperse algún hueso de nuevo – parando el taxi, y siendo el ayudante para que ambos pubertos entren al taxi de oro.

– ¿Los taxis para que se inventaron Issei? – declaro con sus gafas brillando bajo la luz del sol.

– Uber revolucionara el mundo – asintiendo fervientemente la cabeza para confirmarlo.

– Miren, dejen de lado eso, ahora concéntrense en recuperarse antes del segundo maratón, putos – cerrando la puerta del taxi, y diciendo la dirección al conductor. Partieron.

Entre burlas y amenazas de muerte, ambos fueron dejados en sus casas, como Issei pidió permiso solamente para eso, fue de nuevo a la academia.

Entrando en su sala de clases, avisando que volvió, oyendo algunos murmullos de la razón de que salió.

Se sorprendio por oír que había encontrado novia, que salió para encontrarse con ella. Al oírlo, una morena con coletas vino a su mente.

Ya sentado, sacando sus útiles y colocándolos, se recostó y miro hacia afuera.

 _Serafall…_

Se sentía tonto, pensando que una mujer como ella podría fijarse en él.

Ayer al empezar la lista "Como conquistar a Sera, paso a paso no feik un link" analizando todo, dándose cuenta que era particularmente imposible, casi. Nunca confirmaba si venia o no al día siguiente, de donde es, si es de Kuoh, su edad o algo asi. Lo más probable es que desaparezca del radar cuando termine el maratón.

Por esa razón, observando la ventana por unos minutos más antes de que una mano acabara en su cabeza en un golpe bastante fuerte.

– Despierta, Hyoudou. Presta atención. – el profesor de turno, frunciendo el ceño para luego regresar a su lugar.

Enderezándose y escuchando las palabras del maestro antes de perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

– _La mecánica cuántica se trata de… –_

* * *

Firma, mover y refirmar, era algo que estaba haciendo desde que volvió del cine, al faltar en varias reuniones y no tener un asistente para esto, tenía pilas y pilas de papeles. Apenas se cambió y con ojeras bestiales, quería tener todo listo para volverse a escapar.

– ¡Por Maou~!, esto nunca parece acabar… – tenia tantas ganas de congelarlo todo y usarlo de hielera para sus bebidas, pero estos documentos, de todos los idiomas daban poco a poco más y más ganas de tomar otro baño muy _caliente_ para renovar sus ánimos.

Todavía no era medio día, aún faltaban unas horas para eso y cuando llegara, se pondría a prepararse.

Cuantos más papeles pasaban, mas hora recorría. Pronto llego la hora que tendría que ir a ver a su colega Maou Sircherz para entregarle unos súper importantes documentos de tratados de expansión con respecto a su territorio y frontera con los ángeles caídos.

Estirando los brazos y tronando la espalda, partió rumbo a donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

Recorriendo el lugar, pasando por pasillos y entrando de puerta en puerta, no encontrándolo en su trono habitual, se pasó unos buenos minutos nada agradables buscarlo, total era súper secreto su comunicación con los caídos, nadie aparte de los cuatro debía enterarse.

Hasta que por fin pudo ver a su sirviente Grayfia escoltando una puerta y saludándola alegremente al verla.

– ¡Grayfia-chan~!, es un _súper_ alivio verte… ¿Me podrías decir donde se encuentra tu encantadísimo esposo? – haciendo un gesto de paz con sus dedos al verla fruncir el ceño ligeramente para luego asentir y abrirle la puerta.

Viendo una habitación totalmente blanca con pilares rojos, y un escritorio simple con muchísimos papeles, con por supuesto, Sircherz.

– ¡Sircherz-chan~!, esto de vuelta~ – dándole un susto de los buenos al hombre, que al levantar la vista se podía ver unas ojeras demoniacamente sagradas, tanto como las de ella antes de arreglarse con magia, su ropa totalmente desaliñada y cabello enmarañado.

– Oh, eres tú. – ignorándola, continúo leyendo y garabateando como demente en una hoja.

Lo cual no fue agradable para ella, frunciendo el ceño peligrosamente, se acertó a él y le tiro la carpeta en la cara, empujándolo y haciendo que el hombre se caía hacia atrás, y que el documento que estaba leyendo se rompiera bajo su codo.

– Aquí está tu estúpido paquete que me saco nervios hasta de Odín, además no tiene ningún sentido. – cruzándose de brazos, girando para volverse, pero un gruñido bien fuerte la detuvo.

– ¡SERAFALL!, ¡ROMPISTE EL ACUERDO! – por instinto realizo un escudo mágico sumamente reforzado para evitar cualquier confrontación con su colega, lo cual era lo último que quería hacer.

– ¡Tenia firmas de personas que me costó un ojo de la cara para que firmen! – sacando a relucir su poder de la destrucción, Grayfia apareciendo con un círculo mágico preparado.

– ¡Tranquilo Sirzechs, te voy a ayudar! – alzando la voz, diciendo por instinto, para apaciguar las cosas, sea lo que sea ese acuerdo debe haber sido bien fuerte para enfurecerlo hasta este punto.

Luego de unos segundos de tensión, el poder de la destrucción abandono el espacio para reunirse en él, lo cual hizo suspirar de alivio a las dos damas, uno por saber que tan peligroso puede ser y otra por conocer el acuerdo.

Sentándose de nuevo en su silla, se calmó respirando hondo, para luego mirarla con unos ojos fríos.

– Estarás aquí hasta que lo terminemos, Serafall. – ordenando de nuevo las cosas que mando a volar con su arrebato, la morena en cambio empezó a ponerse tan pálida como la leche y petrificada como una roca.

 _En que me metí…_ – era su único pensamiento coherente en esta situación, la cual arruinaba todo su día.

 _Me las pagaras…_ –

…

Las horas pasaban, el garabateo era rápido, conciso y aburrido. El pensamiento principal era las tres o cuatro horas que pasaría libre, sin nada más que preocuparse, deseaba con ansias que, al llegar, estuviera ella ahí, esperándola, que la sorprendiera con su llegada, hablar al finalizar la película, escucharla gritar felizmente sobre qué tan buena era la función.

Colocando sus cosas en su mochila, salió entre los últimos del salón, siendo observado raramente, ya que salía con una sonrisa serena, nada pervertida.

Tendría que llegar y hacer algunas traducciones rápidas de documentos cortos, lo necesitaba.

Un poco más y fue saliendo de la academia, al caminar entro en sus pensamientos sobre todo esto, una parte de él le decía que todo era para mal, que terminaría en la ruina. La otra parte, su parte en busca de la felicidad, le decía que se arriesgue a todo, que al final morirás y tendrás que disfrutar tu vida. En este momento le haría caso a su parte mala, lo arriesgaría todo, lo pensaría bien antes de hacer algún movimiento forzado con ella.

¿Lo lograría?, era la pregunta del milenio. Esperando que sea la verdad y la respuesta correcta, siguió su rumbo.

Un pájaro paso volando encima de él.

 _Tres traducciones después…_

– Creo que esto es suficiente…– contando su dinero adquirido con el fruto de su trabajo, fue a prepararse para ir a la maratón de hoy.

Con suerte sus amigos no iban a ir, aunque por ser tan testarudos se espera poco de eso, pero algo dentro de él quería que fueran, no deseaba sentirse solo y desilusionado en la función de hoy.

Al llegar a su casa, vio su tiempo, aun tenia lo suficiente para llegar con tiempo. Sus padres aun no llegaban y se preparó rápidamente, comiendo una sola manzana para salir, dirigiéndose al parque directamente.

Si llegaba temprano, capaz se hacía una partida de ajedrez con un extraño como ayer, estuvo interesante.

Caminando a paso regular, observó a las personas que circulaban con él; en parejas, con amigos, solos, hablando por celular. Todos metidos en su burbuja personal, sin importarle nada más. Ahora con su burbuja mal puesta y con agujeros, ¿tengo amigos?

Tengo dos, los conozco desde tiempo y siempre hicimos las cosas juntos, pero… ¿son realmente los amigos que merezco?

Asi lo pensaba y por el momento, lo pensara asi. Los tengo a ellos, los amigos son inseparables.

Llegando a una cuadra de la plaza, observo a una morena caminando hacia la misma dirección que yo. Haciéndome conocida, la sigo lo suficientemente lento para no llamar su atención, veo como se dirigió al medio del parque donde están los bancos para el ajedrez, y como pasa, se sienta en el mismo lugar que ayer jugo con una mujer.

Viendo ya su rostro, ¡es la misma mujer!, aun había tiempo, ¿Por qué no una partida de revancha?

Acercándome, me siento en el lugar vacío, ella observa el movimiento con una mirada estoica, pero en un momento parece darse cuenta de quién era, ya que una sonrisa aparece y saluda.

– ¡Hola!, ¿volviendo para que te gane? – agitando el tablero improvisado, sonrió de la misma forma y devuelvo el saludo.

–Ni lo sueñes, te vi en el mismo lugar de ayer, asi que pase por aquí para ganarte de nuevo, ¿Qué haces por aquí de nuevo? – viendo como ella saca las piezas, agarro algunas y las empiezo a ordenar.

– Juego con cualquiera que venga aquí por ajedrez, es relajante, ¿y tú? – colocando las blancas para ella y las negras para mí, empezamos a jugar.

– Vengo por la maratón de películas que ofrecen este tiempo, asi que vengo cada día, también te relaja. – sacando un peón de su camino, avanzo hacia la parte derecha.

– Escuche que la maratón estará muy buena, aunque no me parece interesante ir sola, ¿vas con alguien? – frunciendo el ceño por perder un par de peones tan rápidamente, cambia de estrategia.

Dudando un poco en responder a su pregunta, tardo un tiempo más para mover una pieza y luego dar su respuesta.

– No podría decirlo acompañado, pero no, voy solo. Es cierto, no es divertido ir solo. – esperando un poco para que ella juegue, y luego volvió a hablar.

– Oh, entiendo…aún no se tu nombre. – cruzando sus brazos bajo su busto, se puso pensativa por un momento por una jugaba bien dirigida por Issei.

– Issei, Hyoudou Issei. – chasqueando la lengua por perder a su reina, pero vengándose rápidamente con un caballo.

– Soy Amano Yuma, como sabes ya supongo, Issei… ¿Puedo decirte Issei? – respondió un poco bruscamente, ya que estaba siendo acorralada por un alfil bien colocado.

– Claro, ¿Eres de Kuoh? – moviendo su rey defensivamente, irritado por el cambio de roles.

– Si, de un instituto cercano, al terminar el día escolar vengo aquí por un rato. –pensándolo mucho más en cada movimiento, tensamente fue moviendo una pieza.

– Ya veo, aunque no sabía que había uno cerca de aquí además de la academia Kuoh. – quitando su última torre, sonrió victorioso, la cual estaba cerca.

– Todos se sorprenden, pero existe, ¿Qué tal es la maratón? – ganando contra un caballo, eliminándolo.

– Esta súper, pienso ir toda la semana y si sigue, pues vale la pena. – robando la última torre del tablero.

– Yo quiero ir… ¿Vamos a la función de mañana? – pregunto esperanzada, ya viendo que tu rey estaba por caer, dejo de concentrarse mucho en el juego.

Pausando el juego un rato, se puso a pensar en todo lo que conllevaría si aceptara, si Serafall aún continuaba yendo al maratón, se sentiría mal consigo mismo ya que ella observaría su interacción con Yuma, dudaba que siquiera ella se acordará de su nombre.

Pero viendo como era muy probable que ni si quiera apareciera la próxima semana, respondió de la forma más correcta posible.

– ¿Tienes numero celular?, para confirmártelo por ahí. – moviendo por ultima ves su ultimo peón para acabar con el rey blanco. Ganando asi por segunda vez.

Yuma accedió a darle su número celular, aunque un tanto disgustada por perder nuevamente, luego de otra charla de unos minutos, Issei fue el primero en despedirse, dirigiéndose directo al cine.

Un pájaro azul canturreaba en el árbol de al lado. Para despejar y revolotear por el aire.

Con las fuerzas renovadas, Issei iba directo al cine, viendo ya a las personas dirigiéndose hacia el mismo lugar, saltando entre personas que cubrían el paso, llego. Compro la entrada y fue a retirar sus aperitivos, mientras observaba a los alrededores en busca de alguna pelinegra con coletas, retirando su comida, fue a sentarse para esperarla por ultima ves mientras pasaba la publicidad en la sala de cine.

 _¿Dónde estás, donde estás?_ – decir que estaba ansioso era un eufemismo, sus ojos por poco no salían de sus cuencas para buscarla.

Suspirando, se levantó y fue a la sala de cine, estaba claro que no vendría a tiempo, un rayo de esperanza lo golpeo al darse cuenta que _capaz_ estaba ya adentro y llego antes de él.

Apresurándose en la entrada, las luces apagadas de repente, el anuncio de apagar los celulares apareció en la pantalla, para luego apagarse y oscurecer la sala.

Siguiendo el patrón de luces hasta arriba, encontrando su fila y entrando como todo un ninja sin tirar ninguna palomita al piso o derramar su bebida, obteniendo casi el mismo lugar, en el medio de toda la sala de cine.

Colocando su comida en un lugar seguro, observo alrededor en busca de la pelinegra, la cual no encontró ninguna con coletas. Desinflándose, se puso sus lentes y se recostó decepcionado y reprendiéndose a sí mismo por ilusionarse tan rápido.

 _Capaz la invite_ – apareciendo el logo de la película, se perdió en esas horas de paz.

…

 _Te voy a matar…_ – repitiendo eso unas diez veces más luego de ver la hora en el mundo humano, estaba escribiendo sin cesar en una computadora, haciendo la magia para lograr lo que su querido compañero Maou trataba desde hace semanas.

Luego de enterarse de que era un acuerdo entre las familias Phoenix y Gremory acordando alargar el cumplimiento del casamiento forzado de su hermanita, como también estipular que podrían cerrar dicho contrato matrimonial con un Rating Game.

Como era de esperar, Sircherz no era nada bueno para estas cosas y solo lo alargaron unos meses más, y estaba en proceso del acuerdo con el Rating Game hasta que se _rompió_ misteriosamente.

Riéndose entre dientes, continúo escribiendo sin cesar, aun sin olvidar que ahora mismo estaba dando la película tres del maratón, y para rematar la mejor del evento.

Le privaron de su libertad, de su maratón, de su película y de su normalidad. Ahora estaba envuelta en esto o sentir la furia del poder de la destrucción.

Por lo menos si lo hacían bien y sin contratiempos podría terminar para la noche, ira al parque y recorrería el lugar, como perdió ya el cine de hoy, no serviría de mucho ir de nuevo ya que no eran interesantes las demás películas en cartelera.

– ¿Terminaste las clausulas Serafall? – un Sircherz cargado hasta los ojos de papeles, paso al lado de ella. La única respuesta de la concentrada pelinegra fue una negación, suspirando fue de nuevo a su trabajo.

Mientras Sircherz analizaba las leyes y cada reglamento demoniaco existente, vigente y de posible uso, Serafall se encargaba de pasarlo a la computadora y hacer su magia embellecedora.

Logrando asi un gran avance en todo el trabajo, terminando su parte, le entrego a Sircherz el acuerdo, ahora solo faltaba los términos que él pondrá y convencer a los Señores de las casas a firmarlo.

– Ahora solo quedas tu Sircherz, espero que lo logres y todo termine, siendo sincera no me gusta Raiser. – Serafall hablo heladamente, mientras observaba a Sircherz analizar con unos lentes el manuscrito.

Levantando su vista, quitando sus lentes, asintió en reconocimiento, viéndose más cansado de lo habitual. Suspiro y se recostó totalmente en su trono.

– Lo hare, ten eso seguro Serafall, ese engendro no se casará con mi Rias, hare lo que sea por ella. Enviare esto a Lord Phoenix y padre, tendré que usar mi poder político y mágico para lograr convencerlos sin meterme demasiado en el ámbito político de las familias de clase alta. – tomando un trago de su vaso, dejo que el líquido quemara su garganta y lo disfruto.

Asintiendo, giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida.

– Suerte. – más que éxito, necesitaba toda la suerte que podía conseguir. Con eso desapareció en un destello azul.

Apareciendo frente a su escritorio, haciendo una mueca al ver los papeles que aún le faltaban, tirando su chaqueta por la habitación, se sentó para terminar de firmar. Ya perdió su película, no perderá esto para que luego se acumule al día siguiente y pierda de nuevo su escapada.

 _Te voy a matar…_ – once.

…

 _Nunca llego…_ – dijo Issei ya viendo los créditos de la película, recostado y mirando hacia el techo.

Para cuando se encendieron las luces, todo el lugar estaba vacío a excepción de él.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, pensando en invitar o no a aquella mujer, si lo hacía, ¿Se divertiría?

¿Lo haría bien?, preguntas sin respuesta aparentes saltaban en su pequeño pedazo de materia gris, mas renuencia a dejar ir ese pensamiento de esperanza sobre la chica de coletas.

– Oye, chico, la función ya termino. – una voz suave lo saco de sus delirios, volteando vio a una chica peliblanca con el uniforme del cine, con una bolsa de basura en una mano y en la otra su vaso de bebida ya vacío.

Sonrojándose por perder la noción del tiempo, se disculpó apresuradamente y entre las risas de la chica, empezó a bajarse.

– ¡Oye, espera! – volvió a llamar la chica, volteando para ver que necesitaba, ella se acercó completamente a su lugar.

– Toma. – pasándole un papel pequeño con un circulo azul con muchos símbolos, mirándola interrogativamente, ella se rio.

– Si deseas algo, solo pídelo y se concederá. – ella le sonrió, para luego seguir limpiando como si nunca pasara nada, no entendiendo mucho sobre lo que dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, lo tomo y guardándolo en su bolsillo trasero, se despidió y salió de la sala.

Pasando por el parque, con las manos en los bolsillos, fue directo al lugar donde jugo la partida de ajedrez con Yuma, que estaba en el medio del parque.

Observaba pasar a las parejas, con las manos entrelazadas, con caras felices y totalmente desinteresados del mundo fuera de su pareja.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, deseaba un tiempo asi. Podía lograrlo si lo hacía bien con Yuma. Con ese pensamiento, saco su celular y escribió su mensaje confirmándole, diciéndole que se encontraran en el mismo lugar.

Sentándose en su mismo lugar para su juego de ajedrez de hace rato, saco el papel que le dieron para analizarlo.

Con un faro al lado de él, pudo verlo mejor, pensando en cómo un papel te daría un deseo.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto la cara sorprendida de una pelinegra con coletas pasando al lado suyo.

* * *

Desplomándose en su cama, alejándose del papeleo que cada segundo se añadía más y más cosas para firmar, leer y editar. Suspirando y tronando cada hueso posible, se levantó en busca de su chaqueta, la cual estaba tirada por uno de los sofás. Salió de la habitación, mirando a los lados, desapareció.

Un destello azul se produjo en un mismo callejón, sacando el collar y colocándoselo, fundiéndose entre la multitud, se dirigió al parque.

 _Me comprare algunas palomitas de los puestos ambulantes, o helado._ – mientras iba caminando, observaba a las personas felices en los alrededores, con sus parejas, con sus hijos, amigos, o solamente felices en solitario.

La felicidad era algo tan lejos para ella, tan difícil y escaso. Con mucha suerte podría terminar esta maratón sin que tenga problemas con esos viejos pedos.

 _Que estarán haciendo los demás que van a las funciones o… ese chico, tienen vidas normales, vidas sin estatutos en cada cosa que haga, vidas sin ninguna preocupación que sí mismos._ – con esos pensamientos, en unos minutos llego al centro del parque, viendo unos asientos dobles con una mesa en el medio, fue a sentarse. Con los codos apoyados en la mesa y su cabeza descansando en sus manos, se perdió en sus pensamientos.

El lugar estaba vacío, a estas horas nadie venía a jugar ajedrez, más era para pasar el tiempo con su pareja, amigos, familia.

Por esa razón era la única sentada en un lugar así, los bancos normales estaban ocupados.

Un solitario castaño caminaba con el celular en la mano, no visto por la pelinegra, tomo asiento en la mesa de al lado, frente a Serafall, colocándose de espaldas, ocultando su rostro.

 _¡Lo voy a hacer, sí que puedo mierda, haré lo que deseo y si deseo eso, que asi sea!_ – con el rostro de pura determinación, con los ojos encendidos de furia intensa, levanto el rostro para encontrarse con cabellos castaños.

Luego, sintió como algo la golpeaba en todo el cuerpo, algo sobrenatural. Mirando por los lados, el aura lo reconocería a kilómetros de distancia, Sona.

Fijándose en el joven que estaba frente a él, sintió como se concentraba mucha de su aura en él.

 _¿Es siervo de Sona?_ – viéndole unos segundos más, se levantó para irse, no debería ser vista por nadie cercano a su hermana, por lo menos por ahora. Observaría quien era para evitarlo más adelante.

Al pasar al lado de la persona, vio un papel con el circulo de la familia Sitri impreso en él, supo al instante de quien se trataba el aura que reconocía, disponiendo dejarlo tal como estaba, era un contrato con los humanos simple, pero al afinar sus sentidos, pudo notar el aura _bastante_ intensa que expelía la persona que estaba observaba el contrato, al ver su rostro se sorprendió bastante al recogerlo.

¡Era el chico que se sentaba al lado de ella en las funciones y hablaban cuando salían del cine!

Ahora más cosas estaban en su mente, ¿Cómo tenía el un papel Sitri?, aunque no era un misterio, la mayoría lo tiraban al recibirlo al no creerlo. Mayormente los clientes eran los de siempre y se compartían los contratos entre sus conocidos o familiares, por recomendación, así se expandía todo.

Al instante supo cuál era la razón del aura, la razón del papel, los casos de muertes de humanos con Sacred Gear a manos de los caídos. ¡Su hermana estaba interesada en él!

Ya pasando de largo al castaño, estaba un poco lejos de él, su cerebro daba mil vueltas a todo.

Pero el boom de todo fue, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que el chico tenía un Sacred Gear?, debía de estar sumamente distraída o el collar afectaba a su aura para no saberlo sin concentrarse, el aura Sitri era algo natural en ella por eso lo recogió al primer indicio.

– ¿Cómo se llamaba…? – dijo en un susurro, buscando en su mente sus palabras con él.

– Issei…Hyoudou Issei – chasqueando sus dedos en señal de victoria, siguió caminando. Si su hermana estaba interesada en aquel humano, no la detendría.

Mejor echarle un ojo, aunque si se metiera demasiado en sus asuntos, además con los caídos, sería peligroso.

En última instancia, lo reencarnaría y lo cambiaría con Sona.

 _Es buena gente._ –

Siguió pasando por el parque, recorriendo cada lugar, comprando algunas cosas y viendo todo lo que podía, dejando de lado sus responsabilidades como Maou, como demonio y como hermana, se divirtió. Entro a un árcade, tomándole muchísimas fichas quedar en el top en varios juegos, dejando su marca para la prosperidad, con su seudónimo de _Levi-tan_ impreso en cada máquina.

Saliendo de árcade, para hacer su última parada en una pastelería cercana, con un gran apetito, se serviría un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate, para que su azúcar este por las nubes, llego, compro y se sentó para disfrutarlo.

Por cada pedazo de pastel, más se asentaba su realidad, sus miedos, sus _responsabilidades_ , su libertad obstruida. Llegando a un punto de que por más dulce y delicioso que sea el pastel, menos apetito tenia.

Ignorando el gruñido de su estómago, aparto el pastel y se recostó, posando su cabeza sobre sus brazos, mirando hacia afuera.

 _¿Me estoy engañando?, todo esto desaparecerá…_ – en toda su vida, todo esto va a desaparecer, esto es un solo pestañeo en toda su vida, apenas un solo suspiro y todo cambiara, pensando en todo lo que podía haber hecho que venir aquí. Su hermana ya creció, sus padres a pesar de ser los mejores, ya no tenían muchas cosas que ofrecerle para esto. Todos sus compañeros Maous están comprometidos con algo o alguien, Ajuka tiene sus investigaciones, Sircherz tiene su familia, Falbium tiene… pues salud.

– Capaz tenga que pedirle a Falbium ayuda con esto…– murmuro una abatida Serafall, logrando levantar su cabeza, para mirar al alrededor de la pastelería, veía a las personas comer tranquilamente, un té, un pastel y son felices.

Para cuando pudo sentir el aura de la persona, la misma ya estaba al lado suyo.

– ¿Leviathan-sama? –

Levantando frescamente su cabeza, reprendiéndose por no notar el aura demoníaca tan cerca de ella, miro a una peliblanca comiendo una paleta.

Tras el incidente ocasionado por su hermana mayor, dudaba que ningún alto mando no sepa quién era.

– Toujou-chan, que agradable sorpresa~ – moviéndose un poco de su lugar para darle espacio a la chica, ella señalo el lugar de su lado.

Ella un poco encogida acepto y se sentó, con su paleta aun en su boca. En el momento que Koneko iba a hablar, una mesera entra en acción.

– Bienvenidos, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes? – con un libreto en su mano, preparada para anotar a toda velocidad las ordenes.

Sabiendo que ella probablemente no pida nada en su presencia, sonrió para sí misma.

– Tráigame lo más excéntrico y delicioso que tengan. – anotándolo, se volvió hacia Koneko.

– ¿Para usted lo mismo? – ella visiblemente abrumada, asintió suavemente. Mientras la mesera lo anotaba y se iba, ella se giró hacia Koneko.

– Este lugar es fascinante, ¿vienes con regularidad? – tratando de entablar una conversación con uno de sus demonios, sonaba morboso, pero al final de cuentas era Maou a ojos de todos los demás.

– Mayormente si Leviathan-sa…– apunto de continuar, ella tapo con su dedo su boca, negando con la cabeza juguetonamente.

– Solamente Levi-tan o Serafall, no estoy en servicio. – sonriendo y abrazando a Koneko, quien con sus mejillas rosadas asintió.

– Eh… Levi…-tan, perdón por preguntar, ¿por qué esta aquí?... no creo que venga desde tan lejos para comprar un pastel…– bajando la cabeza por la ultima oración, para su sorpresa solo escucho una risa.

– A veces mi querida Koneko-chan, tienes que escapar de las responsabilidades y ser libre. – abrazándola de nuevo más vergonzosamente, solo por un momento para cuando vino el pastel, se concentró en eso.

Era un pastel recubierto con oro, ¡Oro!, los ojos de Serafall brillaban con emoción infantil, hasta Koneko estaba en su propia expresión misma, saboreándolo con la mirada.

De nuevo, ahora fue el turno de preguntar de Serafall.

– ¿Y tú porque estás aquí a estas horas?, Rias-chan usa estas horas para trabajos de Demonios. – casi desmayándose por lo delicioso que era el pastel, casi comiendo todo el tenedor, vio como Koneko ya estaba comiendo un cuarto del pastel.

– Estaba siguiendo a… – deteniéndose antes de decir a quien, luego desechándose ya que se trataba de su líder. – a un chico, Buchou está interesada en él, probablemente lo revivirá. Es un pervertido y aun no sé qué ve en él. – diciendo todo con su habitual temblante, ya estaba por la mitad del pastel.

– ¿Cómo se llama? – dejando a un lado su pastel, se concentró en la adorable gatita.

– Hyoudou Issei…– diciendo eso sin ninguna muestra de emociones, miro por unos momentos su pastel.

 _Un pervertido, eh…quien lo diría._ – saboreando otro pedazo de pastel, volvió a recabar más información.

– ¿Tiene un Sacred Gear?

Esperando a tragar, mientras Serafall metía uno en su boca, rozando sus labios y dejándolo un poco dorado.

– Si, uno realmente poderoso, se nota en el aire – con su naturaleza nekomana dudaba que no lo notara, era sumamente intensa, aunque no se sentía poderosa, era algo potente.

 _Pensándolo asi, Sona pudo notarlo también como los demás. Oh chico, eres cotizado por dos reyes._ – ahora tenía que ser ella quien lo vigilara hasta que lo reencarnaran, luego ya estaría protegido, le debía algo.

Un pequeño silencio surgió en la mesa, no tan incómodo en realidad. El pastel de Serafall a punto de terminar, con el de Koneko ya terminado, ella la miro.

– ¿Odias ser Maou? – dejando de masticar de golpe, mirándola, pudo ver como su rostro pasaba a uno estoico a uno asombrado.

Olvidaba y odiaba que como Nekoshou podía hacer estas clases de cosas. Tragando rápidamente, tratando de objetar, pero muy lento.

– Te sientes muy sola, muy estresada y odias algo. – oh, tenía un punto. Odiaba ser Maou, pero también lo amaba en algunos momentos. Fue útil a muchas mujeres, abolió muchas leyes que estaban en contra absoluta de ellas.

Dejando su tenedor en el plato, con el pastel ya inexistente, suspiro y se recostó completamente en el asiento.

– Que puedo decir, no puedo evitarlo. – la cara de confusión surgió en Koneko.

– ¿Por qué?, eres la Maou. – riendo internamente, si fuera tan fácil no estaría aquí pasando su tiempo libre y desahogando sus problemas con un siervo de la hermana de su mejor amigo.

– Ser Maou no te convierte en un ser todo poderoso, estoy ahí por mi poder mágico, no político. –

– Podrías intentar salir, muchas mujeres podrían llegar al puesto Maou. – agradeciendo la inocencia de la niña, existía aun esperanza en el mundo.

– Nunca dejaran que salga, no después de tanto. Me robaron tanto para ganar tan poco. Me lo pusieron en la cara por esos viejos estúpidos que solo son un saco de huesos sin cerebro, a veces desearía _viajar en el tiempo_ y escapar antes de que condenen mi vida entera. – Koneko, sorprendiéndose por las sinceras palabras de su líder, que en ese momento dejaba poco a poco esa faceta, siendo una chica más con muchos problemas.

– ¿No hay alguna forma de salir? – para ser sinceros, había pocas para no decir nada. Una guerra, algo que afecte directamente al inframundo que requiera mucho poder mágico que político, que te expulsen. Sin que todos esos viejos pedos estarán de acuerdo, nunca saldría. Como quisiera congelarlos a todos y usarlos como parque de recreación.

– Si, las hay, solamente que son realmente estúpidas de realizar. – viendo como la mesera se acercaba, entregando la cuenta. Pagándola, se sentaron aun ahí.

– ¿Vienes aquí seguido? – ella sacando una nueva paleta, empezó a degustarla con mucho cariño.

– No, son pocas para no decir nada. – jugando con la servilleta, haciéndola en muchas formas, congelándolas y derritiéndolas con un poco de fuego.

Koneko, notando que no llevaba su típico uniforme de chica mágica con la cual la vio alguna vez, se preguntó si sabía sobre la maratón.

– Hay un maratón de chica mágica en curso en el cine, ¿Sabes? –

– Lo sé, ahí voy estos días, aunque hoy no pude ir y vine aquí a pasar un tiempo. – lo lamentaba, hoy iba a mostrar una muy buena. No dudaba que se divirtieron.

– Entonces pudo ver a Hyoudou-senpai, lo seguí el martes y hoy hasta ahí, no entro al cine, asi que voy al club y luego vuelvo para seguirlo a la salida. Por lo que sabemos, los ángeles caídos ya lo notaron, asi que en cualquier momento podrían actuar. – sorprendiéndome un poco, ¿recién empezaba a salir del inframundo y casi la descubren?, viéndose complacida con la nueva información, la cual sera de mucha ayuda.

Aquí entraba una encrucijada, no podía simplemente dejar que muera un posible demonio con tanto potencial, pero ambas dueñas del territorio peleaban por él, ¡sin que lo sepan!

Hasta ahora, Sona tenía la ventaja. Estaba feliz de ello, si ninguna no aparecía en un momento crítico, no quedaba de otra que hacerlo ella misma y como Maou manda, se lo daría a Sona.

– No lo conozco, ¿Qué más saben de él? – se sorprenderían que fue ella primero la que tuvo contacto con él sin notar que tenía un Sacred Gear en él.

– Es inteligente, quedo primero entre los hombres para el examen de ingreso. Trabaja por su cuenta. Es castaño, ojos miel y cuerpo normal, medianamente alto y viste una remera roja bajo su camisa de colegio. – era exactamente como menciono, era independiente, eso encajaría en el sequito de Sona.

Pasando el tiempo, aprendió un poco más de él. Tenía dos amigos súper pervertidos para decir poco, eso podría ser un eufemismo. Tiene padres vivos, hijo único, fascinación por las tetas, pero realmente inteligente para equiparar ambos lados.

Suspirando fastidiada, se estaba divirtiendo en el cine, aquí comiendo un pastel de oro y mañana tendrá que trabajar de nuevo cuidando a un simple humano con más probabilidades de que le claven una lanza en el estómago a que pueda vivir una semana más. Pero lo haría por su hermanita, no podría defraudarla, aunque nunca sepa que lo estuvo cuidando para ella.

Cuando estaban saliendo del local, se enteró que ella no podía sentirla de ninguna manera, a no ser que activamente haga algo con su poder demoniaco o magia en sí, solamente la reconoció ya que en el pasado la vio, algo que admitió con un poco de pesar.

Despidiéndose, ella se dirigió de nuevo por el parque a su callejón para salir de ahí.

Pasando por el centro, donde vio a Issei examinando el papel del contrato, se quedó mirando el lugar un tiempo, analizando si dejaría que hagan lo que quisieran o lo detendría a tiempo antes de lo inevitable.

Verlo morir frente a sus ojos, sin hacer nada para detenerlo o hacer un cambio. Con cada pensamiento, menos oportunidades tenia de lograr lo que su moral quería.

Algo, que principalmente la perturbaba.

Llegando a su lugar, se ocultó atrás de un contenedor de basura, mirando a los lados por última vez, desapareció en una luz azul.

* * *

– Una maldita hora viendo un maldito papel para nada, a veces no sé qué hago de mi vida. – el agua recorría desde su cabeza, pasando todo su cuerpo para terminar en el suelo. El vapor se alzaba en la habitación, se emocionaba al entrar al baño, toda clase de discusiones salían del lugar. Charlas de agradecimiento a su premio nobel.

Ahora, practicando como llevar a su cita mañana. Pensando en lo que podría significar el papel, tratar de descubrir lo que decía, hasta ahora no entendía en que idioma o sistema estaba escrito. Disfrutaba los retos, sistemas de traducción sumamente difíciles o raros.

Esto, superaba todas sus expectativas, parecía demoniaco son esos pentagramas y símbolos mayormente utilizados en rituales de algún tipo.

Cerrando el grifo, secándose y vistiéndose, fue a practicar sus detalles para mañana.

En ese camino, vio el pequeño papel que estaba estudiando, encogiéndose los hombros, lo guardo en su chaqueta de la academia.

…

Disfrutaba su vida, no tenía súper aventuras como en los mangas, sin contar sus aventuras pervertidas, tenía a sus dos amigos, padres que lo amaban.

Pero…

A pesar de todo, se sentía vacío, le faltaba algo, algo realmente importante en su vida. Algo solamente de él, su propio logro. Quería liberarse de todo esto, en algún momento morirían sus padres, sus amigos madurarían y tendrían sus propias vidas, aunque dudaba que se separarían también existía esa posibilidad.

Dicen que con todo lo que pierdes, viene tres cosas mejores. Raramente se cumple, si eso es algo real, podría intentarlo.

Perdió a su amigo de la infancia, pero consiguió sus dos mejores amigos. ¿Dónde está su tercera cosa mejor?

¿Podría ser su nueva academia?

¿Podría ser su buen futuro de lingüista?

¿Podría ser una pareja?

Acostándose finalmente en su cama, tirándose y mirando el techo.

¿Podría ser Serafall?

A pesar de que podría lograr algo con Yuma, digo podría porque ni idea tenía en qué hacer con ella.

No era su tipo, no tenían nada en común de lo que sabía aparte de su gusto por el anime, por la maratón y por la chica mágica.

¿Existiría la magia?

A veces el sueño puede hacerse realidad, eso decía su madre.

En estos momentos, tienes que ir por la corriente, una forma de librarse de las cosas difíciles bastante rápido, sin complicarse todo y sin perder mucho.

– Al diablo, hare lo mejor que pueda con Yuma… – decidiéndose, se colocó a trabajar, olvidando poner a lavar sus vaqueros, los uso una sola vez, total no tenía nada importante ahí.

El tiempo paso, ambas almas divagaban entre mundos, preguntas saltaban de ambos. Una cuidando su tiempo para cuidar la futura pieza de su hermana y uno cuidando los detalles más importantes de su próxima cita.

Ambos tirados en la cama con pensamientos sumamente diferentes, con un mismo propósito. En busca de su absoluta felicidad.

Tenían libretas en sus manos, escribiendo furiosamente sus pensamientos, ideas y detalles a tomar en cuenta en su búsqueda.

Uno buscándola para al día siguiente, una prueba de si era posible lograrlo con ella.

Una buscando las cosas en su vida actual que podría dárselo, poco o nada entraba en la lista, a pesar de su programa de televisión, el cual la estaba sofocando, no tenía más nada en que ocuparse.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía una tarea autoimpuesta, por lo menos duraría hasta que sea reencarnado o lo maten sin posibilidad de renacer. Duraría unos días máximos, aun por suerte los caídos no lo tomaron en cuenta.

– ¿Cómo podía lograr llevarla al motel? – pensamientos contrarios nacían en el cerebro de él.

– No seas estúpida Serafall, no puedes meter a los Power Rangers en la serie. – jugando el tiempo, imaginando sus héroes en su propia serie como villanos, seria irónico.

– ¿Le pareceré atractivo? – tachando una de las opciones de la lista, casualmente un motel.

– ¿Lograre proteger al chico?, me pregunto que Sacred Gear tiene para llamar la atención de Sona. – podría decir que hasta era adictivo al darse cuenta de su aura, algo que nunca sintió en ninguna persona con Sacred Gear, sin importar lo poderoso que eran.

– Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡No puedo usar esto mañana! – tirando una remera, luego de una camisa, esparramando todo lo que encontraba inútil por la habitación.

– Mañana en la reunión general, veré si puedo sacar información sobre lo que está pasando en el mundo humano. – ya en pijamas, con un chasquido de los dedos, apago las luces.

– Supongo que veré mañana, sera divertido, ¿No? – apagando la lámpara que iluminaba la habitación, se fue la luz de su vida.

Tal vez.

Tú, sabes que los sueños representan lo que más deseas en ese momento, ¿No?

Acompáñame a ver los sueños de estas dos almas perdidas, que buscan su significado en imágenes que su subconsciente ya descubrió, pero, su parte consiente deja pasarlo de lado.

Al entrar en la mente de ella, el rosado y azul zafiro inundo todo el lugar, una pequeña serafall corría por una playa, con sus padres atrás de ella animándola. Luego pasando a su padre mostrándole el agua control de la familia Sitri, para que ella lo intentara, al hacerlo, se congelo el agua. Lo mismo paso con todo el lugar, para agrietarse y romperse en pedazos, mostrando a una valiente Serafall mas adulta luchando contra la facción de los antiguos Maous, derrotando a una veintena de clases altas con un solo ataque.

Una sonrisa escalofriante salía del rostro de Serafall luego de su logro, para que el mismo rostro cambiara a uno amargo y roto al momento de coronarse como la Maou Leviathan.

Siguió y siguió, luego surgió la única felicidad de su vida hasta ahora. Tenía en sus brazos a una pequeña Sona, con sus manitas sujetando un dedo de su hermana, con una sonrisa tan feliz que el Dios de la felicidad, tendría envidia.

Apareciendo entre cada página, su primer capítulo de anime de chica mágica, el primer episodio de Miracle Levia-tan, sus días libres disfrutándolo de la forma que más amaba, con su hermanita.

Pero… finalmente se detuvo en una escena particular. Su primera experiencia real de _normalidad._

 _Me llamo Issei, Hyoudou Issei. Puedes decirme solamente Ise._ – él estaba sonriendo, mirándola frotando su nuca.

 _¿Vendrás mañana verdad?_ – tenía un rostro… ¿esperanzado? Al preguntarlo.

Agitándose y gimoteando suavemente en el mundo real ante las imágenes del chico, no teniendo ningún significado para ella, volviendo a su acción más importante y valiente que realizo en este tiempo.

 _Si esa es tu decisión, yo te apoyare con eso hasta que mi vida se apague…_ – lagrimas formándose en su forma física, como en su sueño. Esa fue la decisión que tomo, lo atormentaría por todo su paseo.

La respiración se agito, las lágrimas caían libremente en sus mejillas y empapando su cama. Ella nunca sabría porque, como paso, solo se acordará del dolor y felicidad que tuvo en ese momento.

¿Ahora ves los que les espera a estas dos almas perdidas?

Reconocerán el dolor, el amor, la felicidad y las perdidas. Aquí nada queda afuera, asi como ahora entramos en la mente del chico.

Adentrándose, el rojo y celeste acaparo el cielo, tierra y vista por un segundo.

Un señor viejo, estaba dando conferencias a un pequeño niño castaño quien totalmente inverso en su charla, la sonrisa lujuriosa no escapaba del abuelo, a quien el niño animaba con mucha gracia.

Logrando cambiar, lo llevo a un Issei más grande leyendo su primer libro traducido, con su padre palmeando su espalda sonriendo orgulloso de él. Su primer amigo, Irina corriendo de él con risas por doquier, él beso en los labios que le dio al Issei dormido, su último juego juntos para finalmente su vistazo final.

La felicidad era algo raro en él en esos días, al llegar al instituto conociendo a su calvo y lentudo amigos, recostados los tres en el campo para de repente chicas en blúmeres pasaban por el campo de ejercicios, sus inactivas células lívidas activadas, empezando su recorrido.

Su primer linchamiento, su primer castigo, su último aviso y su primera suspensión.

Moviéndose erráticamente en su mundo físico. La primera mirada decepcionada de sus padres, llorando en la noche por sí mismo, el fiasco de sus intentos de espía en los baños…

Sus semanas de estudios para su nueva academia, la presentación inicial.

Reteniéndose poco a poco, más claramente, su noticia de la maratón, las expectativas se podrían palpar.

Conociendo a la dama de hierro. Llegando al parque. Casi chocando…con ella.

Más lento, más lento.

 _Serafall_ – no podía ver nada, pero sintió que ella disfruto decir su nombre, olvidándose de presentarse en ese momento.

 _Yuma_ – al escucharlo, no se fijó, su sonrisa en su rostro lo delataba. Sintió algo al escucharlo.

¿Paz?

¿Oportunidad?

¿Por qué aparece aun la chica del cine?

La soledad lo golpeo al entrar al cine sin esperar a nadie, terminar con algo nuevo. Ella debe ser la respuesta, lo hará.

¡Hazlo!

* * *

 _Nunca pensé que una reunión podría ser tan aburrida, me sorprende que Falbium este despierto… ¡hablando más de tres palabras!, eso es inaudito. Creo que prefiero estar viendo un montón de papeles antes de estar aquí escuchando algo sobre legiones de demonios, organizar, desplegar y entrenar._ – mirando con el rostro estoico, Serafall asistía en la reunión semanal de sus compañeros, casi nunca tenía algo que decir, pero ahora era impresionante. Nada.

En esos momentos de que tenías que sacar tu varita mágica y hacer malabares con ella, viene Ajuka y te salva.

– Descubrí que la iglesia perdió uno de sus fragmentos de excaliburs – con solo esa frase, en ese mismo momento toda la atención fue directo a él, sorprendidos al tema, preguntan y preguntan al respecto.

Los principales, fueron obviamente los caídos, esos perros rabiosos que solo buscan guerra es la plaga del mundo sobrenatural.

Bueno, no tanto asi, pero sin dar la orden no podían hacer nada y lo principal son ellos.

– ¿Dónde aproximadamente fue su ultimo avistamiento? – Serafall, ya sin su actitud peculiar, entro en modo On Maou.

– Kuoh. – mil pensamientos saltaron en la cabeza de ambos siscones, principalmente en Serafall, que solamente quería terminar la reunión e ir a Kuoh.

– Se sabe que hay una congregación en una iglesia abandonada de ahí, vagan por la ciudad como si fuera su terreno aun sabiendo que es de control demoniaco. – Ajuka, el pensador, mostro unas fotos a los Maous, la iglesia, dos ángeles caídos, una mujer rubia y un hombre con sombrero.

Al pasar más el tiempo, los cuatro llegaron al termino de no actuar, muy a regañadientes de Serafall, con mucho pesar tendrá que ir con mucho más cuidado por la ciudad.

Siguieron hablando sobre las hermanas pequeñas de ambos Maous, como señores de esos terrenos, tendrían que saberlo lo antes posible, pero al enterarse que la iglesia mandaría portadoras de excaliburs a la ciudad, lo cual se enteraron por el permiso exclusivo de entrar y no meterse con los diablos.

Algo que fue rápidamente aceptado, si tenían éxito, podrían conseguir dos pájaros de un tiro.

Cooperación y eliminaciones de cabos sueltos.

 _Oh…esto sera sumamente sangriento_ – pensaba serafall apareciendo en su habitación, hoy dejaría todo para otro momento, lo amontonaría en un lugar y lo continuaría mañana.

Tenía que prepararse, ahora recién era el medio día, quería ir a visitar a su hermana lo más rápido que podía, pero eso pondría en critico sus planes.

Sabía lo aguda que podía ser su hermana. Ahora solamente queda esperar al tiempo perfecto, lograría perder el tiempo con un baño bien _caliente_ , luego…

…

– Si nos mientes Issei y si no nos cuentas lo que paso hoy, nunca te lo perdonaremos y sufrirás las consecuencias. – con los lentes brillando en su amenaza, los tres estaban almorzando.

Cuando surgió el tema de una cita de Issei con una chica llamada Yuma, estallo el caos en el régimen del Trio, preguntas y respuestas saltaban por doquier.

Las personas que los escuchaban, estaban asombradas de que un miembro del Trio pervertido tuviera una cita, ¡con una chica nada menos!

Bueno, sus amigos misteriosamente se recuperaron lo suficiente para venir cojeando a la academia, por desgracia no solo para eso, no podrían ir a la maratón de esta semana, lo cual para Issei obvio sin mencionarlo, le alegraba.

– Te lo digo Matsuda, no sé qué va a pasar hoy, aunque espero que esas dos hermosas Oppais estén en mi rostro… – al imaginárselo, su rostro lascivo tuvo otro nivel, absorbiendo todo y juntándolo para pasar a algo grotescamente perturbador.

– ¡Así se habla Issei…! – usando la voz de macho orgulloso de su especie, Motohama, rugía de felicidad por su amigo, deseando también conseguir una novia.

– No te olvides Issei, la apuesta no se termina hasta que sean oficialmente pareja estable, nada de un beso y ya. – cierto, su apuesta fue de conseguir primero una novia, esto no cuenta como eso. Capaz lo haga, ¿quién sabe?

– Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que ser un disco rayado. Además, el premio por el ganador es algo que no perdería por nada del mundo. – apretando su mano, con un puño se juró mentalmente hacer todo lo posible por ganar.

– Lo que sea Issei, van a perder. – el calvo, confiado devolvió el golpe, aunque solamente recibió unas risas acaloradas.

– ¡Si eso pasa, me corto las pelotas con un clavo oxidado! – golpeando repetidamente la mesa, con una risa energética, Issei se agarraba su estómago tratando de calmarse y respirando más normal, para disgusto del calvo.

– Secundo a Issei, ni en tus mejores sueños ganas esto Motohama. – un Matsuda más tranquilo, respondió desafiante al terminar su almuerzo, seguido por ambos lados, Issei por reírse como un desquiciado, tardo más.

– A veces me pregunto cómo sigo siendo sus amigos…– suspirando en derrota, limpio su lugar de comida y puso en orden sus utensilios.

Seguido por Matsuda, preparándose para ir a limpiarlos, ambos llamaron a Issei para acompañarlos, pero se disculpó con la excusa de luego limpiarlos.

Ambos, encogiéndose los hombros, partieron directo a limpiarlos, mientras Issei contemplaba el patio, viendo a los alumnos hacer lo mismo, con unos diez minutos más de receso, todos debían terminar a tiempo.

Algo lo incomodaba, en el fondo de su mente…tenía miedo.

Miedo de que algo malo ocurriera, que ella se aburra, que ella se vaya a media cita, que todo explotara.

Cosas normales de temer pensaba él, aunque sus instintos decían más que esas trivialidades, _algo_ terminaría terriblemente mal.

– Meh…si muero, moriré feliz. – levantándose, recogiendo sus utensilios, fue por el mismo camino que sus dos amigos.

Al caminar por los pasillos, noto como las miradas eran de comprensión, asentimiento o de indiferencia. Fue diferente a las miradas de asco, las palabras acidas y los demás apartándose de su camino. Mentalmente estaba rebosante de tanta alegría que, si fuera una bombilla, explotaría de sobrecarga.

Pasando la cafetería, llego al lugar donde se amontonaron muchas personas, demasiadas para su gusto.

En ese momento, maldecía el hecho de rechazar la oferta que sus amigos dijeron, ahora tendría que sufrir la fila.

Formándose atrás de un rubio, tarareando una canción de Daft Punk, mientras avanzaba y avanzaba, saco su celular empezando a navegar en la red.

Un ruido de algo de metal chocando con el suelo retumbo sus oídos, bloqueando su celular, giro su cabeza al ruido y vio utensilios caídos, esparcidos por el lugar, alzando la mirada vio a una pelirroja sonrojada que presumiblemente sea torpe por dejar caer todo eso.

Agachándose, juntando sus cosas para luego volverse a la chica, quien miraba todo con sumo interés, junto a una pelinegra que sostenía sus cosas bien pegada a su cuerpo.

– Aquí. – entregándole todo, – La próxima, no sea tan torpe, podría herir a alguien. – sonriéndole, vio como la pelinegra se reía con poca delicadeza, mientras la pelirroja sostenía estática sus cosas.

– Eh… gracias supongo…– perdiendo en su nombre, él solo sonriendo en respuesta, ella miro duramente a su amiga de su lado, quien solo sonrió aún más.

– Hyoudou Issei, tú debes ser Rias-san. – mientras avanzaban en la fila, casi llegando a su lugar en el frente, su compañero del frente estaba a dos lugares de usar el lavadero.

– Ufufu…fue muy duro de tu parte decirle torpe a Rias. – la pelinegra, disfrutando mientras molestaba a su amiga, quien solo suspiraba en respuesta.

– No hay problema, fue mi culpa después de todo. Gracias de nuevo por recoger todo por mí. – sonriendo en forma victoriosa, logro mantenerse firme ante las miradas recibidas y las frases de su amiga.

– Ufuf, para mí que fue el único porque los demás querían verte agachada… – pinchándole su cintura, quien sobresaltada solo se alejó un poco de ella.

– ¡Akeno, basta! – en respuesta solo recibió un guiño, para luego juntar sus manos atrás de ella.

– De nada. Con lo dicho por Akeno-san, no estoy seguro, ¿no sera que solo actúe bastante rápido? – tarareando de nuevo, se volvió a la fila, que ya estaba en el último lugar antes de usar el lavadero.

Antes de que pudieran responder, su compañero rubio, salió del lugar, atrayendo miradas por doquier, de mujeres.

Limpiando rápidamente, se volvió a las dos chicas, que ambas estaban esperando su turno.

– Fue un gusto conocerlas, hasta luego. – recibiendo sonrisas y asentimientos, salió del lugar para volver a su salón de clases.

Capaz golpearía a sus amigos.

El tiempo paso volando en la sala, por lo menos para los espectadores, para Issei fue una _máquina de tiempo_ que retrocedía en el tiempo cada segundo, haciéndolo interminable.

Pensándolo bien, fue algo bueno ya que podría prepararse mentalmente para su cita, sus amigos que le daban palabras de apoyo o para que se muera ya que, si conseguía una novia, ganaría _eso._

Sin pensar mucho, sonó la campana y todos se preparan para salir, todos sin prestar atención al joven castaño que salía disparado del lugar, directo a la salida, al patio y finalmente al portón de entrada.

Sus amigos, que se jodan, ya les explico todo esto y esperaba que no se lastimaran de más. Tendrían que ir cojeando hasta su casa o si son inteligentes, pedir un taxi.

Viajando a una velocidad de vértigo, totalmente sobrenatural, llego a su casa.

De ahí, todo es aburrido, sentándose y traduciendo los documentos, los que podía y los que no los apartaba.

Luego, llego la hora, dirigiéndose a su habitación, se empezó a quitar la chaqueta que, al lanzarla a un lado, dejo caer un papel muy reconocido para él, lo agarro y lo puso encima de la mesa, cerca de su perfume. Fue a prepararse, poco a poco se bañó, se vistió y se vio en el espejo unas diez veces antes de decidirse por una prenda.

Estaba esplendido, disfrutaba el tiempo que se preparaba, especialmente para algo asi.

Con todo listo, se empezó a peinar, ver algún grano por explotar, arreglar su calzado y estar perfectamente fresco.

El perfume, echándoselo un poco por el cuello, untándoselo en las muñecas. Preparo su dinero, repaso la lista de cosas que haría, con entusiasmo veía el reloj, faltaba un tiempo prolongado para que llegue el momento de reunirse, pero él ya estaba todo listo.

Justo al estar viendo su celular, vio el papel y lo agarro, colocándolo en su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. El por si las moscas.

Sacándose una selfie, se volvió a la sala de estar, sentándose y esperando o tratando de hacer. Llegando un momento que estaba tan nervioso que sudaba demasiado, suspirando salió del lugar y se fue directo al parque.

No hacía calor, en cambio hacia bastante frio y a pesar de todo eso aun sudaba a balas, sonaba irónico ya que no consumía mucha sal.

Mirando sin cesar a los lados, buscando algún indicio de su acompañante, mas solo como una distracción de su nerviosismo que encontrarla en realidad.

Todos ignorantes de la felicidad y angustia que sufría el chico, sin importarle a nadie que podría estar yendo a su mejor día de su vida, sin importarle a todos _quien_ era el chico tan nervioso.

Pasando el centro, llego a la entrada del parque, tendrían que esperarse en el mismo lugar que se conocieron y jugaron ajedrez, estando cerca del dicho lugar, se le acerca una chica con un cosplay bastante raro de murciélago, quien le sonríe y le pasa un pequeño papel, extrañamente parecido al que tomo de aquella chica en el cine.

– Pide lo que sea y se te concederá, no dudes en llamar. – Guau, esto definitivamente fue extraño, ¿esto es algún tipo de experimento social?

Sonriéndole, aceptando y colocándolo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, cerca del corazón.

– Debo ser popular. – murmuro para sí mismo.

Llego al lugar, luego de una caminata final termino un poco cansado, tantas pajas no ayudaban, suspirando al ver su reloj, aproximadamente faltaban _unas_ horas para que ella llegue.

Sin poder hacer nada, empezó a navegar en la red, jugar juegos o leer Fanfics de su autor favorito, bustercall.

Luego de literal, dos horas y cinco minutos, llego.

– Issei-kun, ¿te hice esperar? – iniciando el monologo, ella simplemente se veía _hermosa_ , hasta eso sería un eufemismo, totalmente descabellado.

– Para nada, solo llevo aquí unos minutos. – frotándose la nuca en nerviosismo, la vio sonreír y asintió con la cabeza.

– Esta bien, ¿vamos? – agarrando la mano de él, con el sonrojo monumental de Issei, ambos partieron a su primera cita, olvidando que ante todo pronóstico, Issei no seguiría sus detalles planeados minuciosamente.

…

– Pensándolo bien, mejor llevare el paquete completo, con bebida extra. – logrando por fin decidirse, Serafall tenía su trabajo hoy, extracurricular por supuesto y le encantaba esto, solamente tendría que entrar y prestar atención a todo.

¿Sencillo no?

Paso a paso, entre la alfombra roja que reflejaba en su mente la sangre inocente, la que se derramaría.

Abriendo la puerta, reflejando el paso hacia el sueño infinito.

La oscuridad impregnaba todo el lugar, con su habilidad de ver en la noche, reflejando la realidad bajo la penumbra.

Los escalones, las luces parpadeantes indicando el camino, era la viva imagen del camino a la _luz._

Alzando la mirada, observando cada compartimiento llegando al medio mismo, noto su deber.

Hyoudou Issei hablando con tanta felicidad con una chica, pelinegra con buena figura, la epitome de lo racional.

Llego al final de la escalera, sentándose en el medio de la última fila. Desde ahí podía ver su muerte, bañado en sangre y perpetrado por la mujer que estaba hablando tan casualmente.

Eso, eso la perturbaba, pudo sentir el papel de contrato en él, lo cual demostró lo lejos que iría su hermanita. También noto otro papel, Gremory.

Haciendo una mueca ante su descubrimiento, eso ocasionaría roces entre ellas. Masticando sus primeras palomitas, el anuncio de colocarse los lentes apareció.

Relajándose para tomarse unas horas de libertad, se perdió en el vacío de aquellas imágenes.

Pasaron los minutos, las escenas, pero sin importar lo fabuloso que sea la película, el mismo pensamiento atravesaba su mente en cada escena.

La sola idea de no hacer nada, con todo su poder, sin importar que podía rivalizar hasta con los caídos más poderosos, con ella no podía tocar ni un pequeño pedazo de ala.

Vería como muere y dejar que entre en este mundo que le quito tanto para darle tan poco, sería un simple esclavo de los usos de su amo, de los viejos y carne de cañón.

Asi mismo como entro ese pensamiento, termino la película. No la disfruto al cien por ciento, para nada, solamente eran imágenes que se movían sin ningún sentido para ella.

Quedándose un poco más, reflexionando todo, pensando seriamente dejar a su suerte al chico y largarse de ahí.

– ¡Eso fue divertido!, vayamos ahora al centro comercial, ¿sí? – ella, hablando tan casualmente sobre algo como esto, ella divirtiéndose con algo que ella vería como una víctima más.

No entendía, ¿no sentía remordimientos?

Suspirando, salió también del lugar, notando como iban hacia afuera del parque, esperando poco más, primero relleno su bebida y compro el DVD de la película.

Logrando asi, su totalidad de cosas que hacer hoy, lo demás era solamente…de ella.

– Ahora…donde es el centro comercial – acercándose a quien sea, preguntándole donde es, luego de andar en círculos saco su celular y busco en su mapa.

Gruñendo, supo la dirección exacta, maldiciendo a los que dieron mal la ubicación solamente para fastidiarla.

Los vio entrar en una tienda de ropa, no queriendo nada de cercanía con ellos, fue a la tienda del frente, un Burger Shop un tanto simple, al entrar se compró más bebida y se sentó a degustarla.

Aun ni era la tarde y ya se estaba desesperando, a veces ni ser el mismo Maou no te dan todas las opciones. Podría empezar una guerra si se descuidaba.

En un lapso de tiempo, tomo cinco botellas más hasta que salieron del lugar.

Pidiendo una última botella, salió también para luego entrar y salir de diversas tiendas.

Sin importar donde entraba, veía la felicidad en el rostro del chico, sentía pena por él y mentalmente se disculpaba con él.

Nunca sabría que lo estuvo siguiendo, solamente para asegurar que él reencarne como un esclavo diablo, ese era su trabajo.

Era vivir longevamente como algo asi o morir a tan temprana edad. Serafall no entendía el sentimiento de morir, nunca estuvo tan cerca de hacerlo, y con su poder no creía que en poco tiempo estaría en eso, de vejes o de lucha.

Para cuando entraron en una heladería, ella estaba cansada de esto. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en lo que pasaría el chico. No le importaba, si moría era algo del destino, si vivía esperaba que creciera fuerte para honrar a la familia que reencarne.

Aunque le debía algo al chico, él le informo sobre la maratón, la trato con normalidad, fue la primera persona que lo hizo aparte de sus pares y aguanto su forma excéntrica lo cual era bastante raro. Todo eso era la razón por la cual estaba aquí, por lo menos le daría una nueva vida de diablo, esperaba que la chica caído no lo descuartizara y tuviera su cuerpo solamente con herida de muerte.

Ese pensamiento tan morboso, que solamente lo matara suavemente nunca antes algo perturbo más, era como pensar que tu madre muera mientras duerme para que no sufra.

La bilis subía poco a poco con cada imagen que se imaginaba.

Era insípido, tanto como el hielo que hacía, podía convertir a esa mujer en una paleta y no lo notaria, borrar la mente del chico y lo salvaría. Pero ellos lo notarían, notarían la magia del lugar, notarían su ausencia y su misión final.

¿Cambiarias una vida por millones?

 _Si._ – ver como salían de la heladería, muy cerca entre ellos, se dirigieron a la dirección del parque.

Los pasos sonaban, sabía que venía, era de noche, la magia pasiva se sentía en el aire aun con su collar.

Despejándose totalmente de los demás, se centró en ellos dos, a varios pasos de ambos caminaron en tiempo record hasta el parque.

Al entrar, estando cerca del centro, el aire alrededor del mundo cambio, la oscuridad aterro los lugares, los pájaros dejaron de cantar y el mundo alrededor fue diferente.

Al instante supo que era, sin importar lo complejo que sea podía salir, pero estaba atrapada ahí, con las dos personas que se dirigían animadamente a la fuente.

– Esto fue muy divertido. – diciendo eso Issei a la chica, quien acelerando el paso hablo cuando se paró en la fuente de agua.

– ¿Qué te parece hacer algo para celebrar nuestra primera cita? – el chico sonrojándose, pensando en que sabe que, sin ninguna idea de a que se refería.

– P-por supuesto Yuma-chan – mirando cómo se acerca lentamente hacia él, pronuncia.

– ¿Morirías por mí? – helando la sangre de Serafall, no pensaba ver en vivo y en directo su muerte, la transición de su vida, la represalia de Dios hacia ella.

Él totalmente desorientado, pidió que repitiera la pregunta, ella con toda tranquilidad del mundo se acercó y le susurró al oído tan suavemente…

La maldición de sus oídos más avanzados lo golpeo, escuchando claramente todo y cada tono de voz totalmente diferente.

– _¿Morirías por mí? –_ en ese momento, Issei y Serafall cayeron sobre su trasero, odiaba estar ahí, odiaba no hacer nada y odiaba saber que probablemente, moriría.

Más que nada en todo, odiaba ser el mero espectador, el que podía haber hecho algo, pero, solo quedo mirando.

Apareciendo en todo su esplendor el ángel caído, su verdugo.

El zumbido de sus oídos trinando fue lo máximo que escucho, al normalizarse pudo oír el sonido de la carne desgarrada, perforada y el gorgoteo de la sangre.

El olor ferroso inundo el aire, entrando en su nariz por montones y sacándole más aire al respirar.

Vio las alas aleteando suavemente, demostrando su superioridad autoimpuesta ante su enemigo indefenso. La rabia nunca se sintió tan real.

Levantándose apresuradamente, vio la lanza desaparecer del estómago del chico, cayendo de espaldas con la mirada sorprendida y empapando el suelo con su sangre, recuerdos a un pelirrojo, vio una pulsera en el brazo de la caída y el chico suplicando entre sangre y bilis en su boca.

Con la sonrisa como si terminara su trabajo de escuela, ella hablo antes de desaparecer en un estallido de plumas.

– Estos recuerdos son hermosos…– su corazón latía a mil por hora, la barrera desapareció y la naturalidad volvió, con el cuerpo ensangrentado del chico como centro.

Él levanto la mano, observando su última acción, la cordura desapareciendo, los últimos respiros de él.

Volteando la cabeza, mirando a su derecha, hacia su dirección.

Con los ojos vacíos, perdidos, sin vida. Se miraron, ella agarrándose de un árbol, observando todo con el rostro mortalizado. Él con sus últimos pensamientos terrenales, sin más que unos respiros más.

Sin saber si lo vio, ella observo como su mano se dejaba caer como algo inútil, como desecho al suelo.

Unos segundos, mirándose aún, sin saber si se reconocieron, sin saber que pasaría.

No aguantando más, las suplicas determinantes en sus ojos fueron más de suficiente para acabar con la poca cordura y sentido común de ella.

Él destino era una sangrienta y detestable basura.

La magia surgió, ambos papeles volaron del lugar en su bolsillo y círculos de tamaño humanos aparecieron por el lugar.

Para cuando pudieron materializarse por completo, el rojo y azul, Issei finalmente perdió el conocimiento, pero, finalmente vio tres luces brillando, uno desapareciendo.

* * *

 **Oleee a que no se esperaban tanta calidad gramática eh**

 **Te juro, me está costando mi huevo izquierdo hacer esto sin usar clichés, el único hasta ahora y que era súper necesario era el collar que ocultaba el aura y todo lo mágico de uno, lo cual es muy posible en el canon.**

 **La última escena no me gustó tanto, tratare de editarla más adelante, pero recuerda, Issei y serafall no buscan la misma cosa, uno busca felicidad y poder compartir algo con alguien, la otra busca normalidad y libertad, lo cual se puede conseguir estando solo.**

 **Me está encantando escribir esto, me gusta y sé que les gustara, tengo ya en mente el final de esto y sera el boom de todo, solamente no sé qué hare luego de este arco de la maratón.**

 **En los próximos capítulos serán más tiempo, ósea ya pasarán días en un mismo capítulo no como este que solo duro dos días.**

 **Dos malditos días en el capítulo y 10000 palabras es una locura de escribir se los juro, pero aquí esta.**

 **Se despide, CiscoWriter.**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo y navidad súper atrasados!**


End file.
